OGAV prompt fills
by HelAuditore
Summary: This is a collection prompt fills on the Of Gods and Vampires verse. Mostly domestic moments between Anders and Mitchell. Warnings: Language, sex, violence.
1. The Anti-Frigg

**princess-kurenai **_asked me to write the reactions of Dawn and/or the Johnsons when they noticed that Anders is wearing Mitchell's ring._

* * *

**The Anti-Frigg.**

Five days had passed since Herrick had been defeated and four since Noah Wallace had officially stepped into the picture, making a deal with both Anders and Mitchell.

The couple was finally enjoying their time together, being extremely lazy and... Extremely sexually active, so much that Anders didn't even want to go to work not to miss out.

The morning sun was high in the sky of Auckland and its warm, bright rays filled the bedroom in which the Norse God was lying atop his vampire, sucking and biting possessive marks on the tender skin right behind the earlobe.

Mitchell fisted at his boyfriend's hair "Y-you gotta go." he moaned as his long, thin fingers twisted around a few short locks and tugged on them.

Anders hummed against the wet, abused flesh "Five more minutes." he wrapped a hand around the back of the brunet's neck and tilted his chin up to suck on his boyfriend's earlobe.

Another groan tumbled out of Mitchell's lips, and before either of them realized it the vampire had pulled at the god's hair so sharply that he had succeeded in stopping him.

"You arsehole!" Anders bat his boyfriend's hand away before rubbing the back of his own head in circles, glaring down at the brunet.

Mitchell scowled up at him "You never complain when I pull your hair during sex."

The blond bared his teeth and flared his nostrils in a way that made Mitchell worry he'd see fangs and black eyes, too. "That's different! There's a mood, a situation and all! That fucking hurt!" he barked.

The vampire's hand quickly moved to rest over the god's cheeks and gently pulled him closer "Okay, okay!" he pressed a soft peck on his lips "I'm sorry, I didn't wanna hurt you." another peck "It's just really late and you should go to work." he shrugged a shoulder and stroke his boyfriend's cheek softly with his thumb.

Anders rolled his eyes and sat up on top of the brunet's pelvis "You've got a gorgeous Norse God naked on top of you and all you can think about is sending him to work?" he shook his head "You gotta sort out your priorities, man."

Mitchell's eyes fell shut as he laughed, the fingers of his right hand laced with those of Anders' left one "I only do this for the sake of the company." he thumbed distractedly at the thick ring he had gifted Anders with as he looked up at him smugly.

Anders had never taken off the ring since the vampire had given it to him, there was something about that small piece of metal that was extremely important to him, more than anything he had ever owned. It was like the life and wellness of their relationship was sealed and somehow protected by the ring, it made him feel safe and it made him feel like Mitchell was always there with him. He had never voiced those thoughts of course, he didn't want to sound like a wuss, even if he knew that his boyfriend wouldn't have made fun of him for it.

Well, maybe he would have teased him a bit, but then he would have only been very happy about it.

"The sake of my company, well aren't you a nice boyfriend?" the god raised his brows.

Mitchell grinned proudly and nodded.

"No! You'd be a good boyfriend if you'd fuck me stupid, right this damn instant!" the blond growled and rolled his hips down into his lover's.

The vampire groaned, then tugged Anders' hand, bringing it to his lips "C'mon, be a good boy and go to work." he pressed a soft kiss to the god's knuckles "I'll sort out lunch..." his lips parted as they hovered over Anders' ringed finger, his tongue poking out to flick briefly at the metal band "...And we'll eat it naked in bed." he nibbled his way down towards Anders' fingertip and wrapped his lips around the digit, sucking it slowly as he glanced up into blue, lustful eyes.

Anders had to shut his own eyes and suck in a deep, shaky breath before he could make his brain work "Alright, you win as usual." he reluctantly agreed as he blinked his eyes back open "But if you're not naked when I come back I'll kick your ass." the blond threatened as he poked his finger at the brunet's chest.

Mitchell rolled his eyes and slapped the god's finger away "Okay, okay! I won't even bother dressing, happy?" he raised his eyebrows.

The blond grinned "Yes, that's exactly what I wanted to hear. Good vamp." he ducked his head to steal one last deep kiss then finally got up from the bed.

–

When Anders got to the shop he was still hot and bothered, with ruffled hair and Mitchell's scent could still be smelled all over him, but he obviously didn't care.

Dawn had barely seen her boss during those days, and that morning Anders was definitely earlier than ever so the PA raised her brows as she looked up at him almost not believing her eyes "Oh! I totally wasn't expecting to see you..."

Anders pushed his shades up over his messy hair to look down at the woman "Go grab me some coffee, Dawnsie. I'm barely alive."

A knowing smirk curled her lips as soon as she saw the dark shadows under Anders' eyes "Mitchell forced you to come here, didn't he?"

The blond rolled his eyes and huffed "Just go to the coffee shop, eh?" he walked into his office and flopped down on the couch.

Dawn stood from her seat with a sigh, but she couldn't keep herself from teasing her boss "I should like... Bake him a cake or something, that man works magic on you. How does he do that?" she asked as she peeked into Anders' office.

The PR was lying down with his eyes shut and made sure not to open them as he listened to Dawn praising Mitchell for _taming the beast_. He was definitely going to snap at her if she wouldn't have stopped, but he saw his chance to make her feel uncomfortable and he seized it "Multiple orgasms, Dawn. He fucks me so hard and makes me come so many times in a row that I just have to do as he says." he opened his eyes to see her reaction "Now could you go, please? I really need my caffeine fix."

Dawn groaned and rolled her eyes back into her skull, quickly turning on her heels to head back to her desk "You're always disgusting!" she shook her head and slung the strap of her purse over her shoulder as she left the shop.

Anders sniggered content and victorious, then shifted in a more comfortable position to take a quick nap until Dawn's return.

When the PA got back to the shop she marched into Anders' office holding his coffee and a folder filled with documents that he needed to check. "Of course he's sleeping." she muttered as she rolled her eyes, then dropped the folder on her boss' stomach to wake him up the way he deserved to be.

Anders groaned, waking up suddenly "What the fuck?!" he glared up at her "Did you just hit me with a folder?" he scrubbed a hand across his face as he sat up.

"You deserved it. Stop sleeping on the job." Dawn huffed as she handed him the hot cup.

Anders knitted his brows and grabbed his coffee "That was very rude, Dawn." he croaked as he uncapped the cup to add extra sugar in it.

The PA folded her arms across her chest and shrugged "As I said, you deserved it." she was about to tell him about a few clients that had called an hour before he arrived, but something caught her attention. "Is that a..." she narrowed her eyes for a moment then reared back as if she had seen a ghost. "Oh my God..."

Anders furrowed his brows "Are you alright?" he blinked, puzzled.

"No, not really." Dawn gasped and grabbed Anders' left hand "Is this an engagement ring or something?"

The god nearly spilled the coffee all over himself and the couch when Dawn tugged on his arm like that "Dawn!" he cried out and decided that it was better to just set the cup on the desk to avoid any accident, even if the PA's words nearly made him drop the coffee all over again. "W-what?!" he looked at his own left hand and quickly drew it back "Don't be silly, it's just a ring!" he grunted as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

The PA widened her eyes "Oh my God, it totally is, isn't it?" she flopped down to seat right beside her boss "You wouldn't be blushing if it wasn't!" then she realized what she had just said and witnessed "Wait, you're actually blushing?" she grabbed Anders' face to study it closely.

Anders grabbed her by the wrists and yanked her hands away from his head "Fuck, Dawn! Stop it!" he stood up, hoping that his body would have been done betraying him "I'm not blushing and I definitely am not engaged!" he growled and grabbed the cup of coffee.

Dawn looked down at her lap and raised her hands "I-I'm sorry. Really." she blushed herself "I'm so sorry, I lost control of my emotions. I shouldn't have done all of that." she shook her head "That was highly inappropriate." she stood up and walked out of Anders' office with her eyes glued to the floor.

Anders didn't say anything and just watched as she left, sipping on his now lukewarm coffee. "Fucking hell..." he muttered to himself as he sat down on his chair, trying to calm down. He couldn't help but stare down at the ring and sigh "You're a troublemaker, just like him." he shook his head, then paused for a moment as he realized that he was actually talking to a piece of metal. "And I definitely need more sleep, because I am talking to a ring, now." he groaned.

Two hours had gone by when Anders and Dawn had eventually gone back to be comfortable around each other. They were speaking again and the god had actually started to do some work, his only motivation being Mitchell's promise, of course.

He was just about to call one of the newest clients when his cellphone began to ring. Anders scowled when he saw his boyfriend's name flashing on the screen.

"Hello?"

"_Hey babe! Working hard?_"

"Ugh, you have no idea." he sighed.

"_I can only imagine."_

"Mm..." Anders grinned, then shot a glance at the opened door of his office "Are you still naked?" he asked in a low voice.

"_I'm very naked."_

The PR bit his lower lip "I could go to the bathroom..."

"_Phone sex would be a great idea right now, but I called you to tell you something."_

The god rolled his eyes "And what would it be?"

"_Axl called, he invited us over for dinner."_

Anders widened his eyes "I hope you said no!" he snarled "I told you I don't wanna see anybody, I wanna spend these days just with you!"

"_C'mon Anders, it isn't Mike, nor Ty! It's Axl and Zeb, it's the boys! They've been worried sick about both of us... I really think we should pay them a visit."_

Anders groaned "I don't care, I wanna stay home!" then he cocked his head "And there's the mortal girl living with them, we won't even be able to talk! What's the damn point?"

"_Gaia's working the night shift at the hospital. It's all sorted, c'mon!"_

The PR clenched his jaw and flared his nostrils "You'll have to make me come so many times, you have no idea."

"_I'll make you scream until you'll be completely voiceless."_

Anders shook his head "I can't believe I'm actually agreeing to this."

"_It's 'cause you love me."_

The god scowled at the grin he could hear in Mitchell's voice "I'll be home in an hour, prepare your anus."

"_It's always ready, you should know that."_

The blond smirked "Right..."

"_Later, babe."_

Anders ended the call and hit his forehead repeatedly into his desk.

"Mitchell'd!" Dawn's voice came from the other room as she tried to muffle her laughter.

The god widened his eyes "You should be ashamed of yourself for spying on my calls!" he barked, then glared over at her when she appeared on the threshold of his office.

"I hope I'll be invited to the wedding, I love weddings!" she grinned smugly.

"I could fire you, you know?" Anders threatened as he narrowed his eyes under furrowed brows.

Dawn scoffed "You wouldn't survive a day without me." she folded her arms across her chest.

Anders didn't reply to that and just glared down at the papers he needed to fill.

–

"They're still feeding on breast milk, why the fuck are we bringing them wine?" Anders growled for the millionth time as he made his way to Axl's and Zeb's front porch.

The vampire rolled his eyes "Because they've invited us over for dinner and it's nice to bring them something."

Anders scoffed "Should have brought pacifiers, then."

Mitchell slapped the back of his head.

"Ow! Dickhead!" the god glared up at him.

"Then knock it off! It's not the end of the world!" the brunet growled lowly as they stood right outside the front door.

The blond raised his brows "It actually is, because I could be handcuffing you to the bed in this very moment, instead we're here-"

The door opened and they both froze, staring at Zeb wide-eyed.

"I knew it was you! The super couple!" Zeb exclaimed as he spread his arms, a big grin plastered on his face "C'mon in, bros! Welcome to Odin's abode!"

Anders rolled his eyes and just pushed past the boy, definitely in no mood to deal with his nonsense.

Zeb pouted as he watched the god disappear into the kitchen "And to think that he even hugged me the night he nearly died..." he muttered.

Mitchell smiled softly and patted him on the shoulder "Don't mind him. He's being a little shit., as usual" he shrugged a shoulder "But c'mere, I'll hug you!"

Zeb turned to the vampire and pulled him into a tight embrace "I'm so glad you came! We haven't seen you since Herrick..."

No one had been more about Mitchell and Anders than the boys, especially Zeb who looked up to the vampire so much.

The brunet hugged him just as tight and patted his back when he pulled away "I know. We really just need some time alone after all the shit we went through, you know?" he frowned, then remembered about the bottle of wine he was holding "Oh! This is for you!" he handed it out before stepping into the flat.

"Oh, red wine! Cool!" Zeb grinned as he shut the front door.

"Hey, Mitch!" Axl greeted him as he came out of the bathroom.

"Hey!" the vampire smiled brightly as he walked up to the young lad.

"Seriously, bro? Mac and cheese? You invited us over for mac and cheese?" Anders deadpanned after he had checked out the kitchen.

Mitchell shot him a deadly glare "Anders..." he growled through his teeth.

Axl's eyes wandered nervously from the vampire to his brother "Well, we're not exactly chefs, eh?" he was used to his brother's rudeness, but he couldn't deny that in that moment he was a bit hurt by that remark.

"There's chicken nuggets for seconds, though." Zeb nodded as he went to put the bottle down in the middle of the table.

Anders widened his eyes and raised his brows "Oh right, this makes everything a hundred times better!" he cried.

Mitchell just rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders, pulling him closer "Don't even listen to him. He's just being grumpy because I didn't let him top, earlier." he grinned and pressed a kiss to his temple.

Both Zeb and Axl laughed.

"That's what happens when things don't happen on Anders' terms." Axl smirked and moved back to the stove to grab the pot "Gimme a hand, Zeb."

Anders scoffed "Fuck off, Axl!" then he scowled up at Mitchell "You're gonna pay for this, you better be prepared."

The vampire grinned "Yeah, that's exactly what you said earlier, then you came so hard that you couldn't even speak for ten minutes."

Axl kept sniggering as he served dinner, but Zeb nearly dropped the chicken nuggets when he whipped his head in Mitchell's direction "You gotta teach me some tricks, man."

Axl furrowed his brows as he stared at his best friend "I'm sure that sounded a lot better in your head."

Anders cocked an eyebrow "So you've definitely given up on girls since none of them wants to give it up to you?"

Zeb quickly looked down and set the nuggets on the table, his face flushing deeply.

Mitchell pinched his boyfriend's side "Anders!"

The god jumped slightly "Hey! I'm just being bold, here!"

The vampire shook his head "Too much, as usual."

"Okay! Let's stop talking about sex for a moment, eh?" Axl took the pot back into the kitchen, setting it into the sink "Let's have dinner!"

"Yes, I'm starving!" Mitchell placed a quick kiss to his boyfriend's neck "Even if I need to save room for dessert." he whispered in a dirty voice before moved to seat by the table.

Anders smirked "You bastard." he sniggered and shook his head.

Anders' grumpiness had washed off quickly, mostly thanks to Mitchell's infectious glee.

They never spoke about gods or vampires, that dinner was meant to be a friendly, laid back reunion and for once they just wanted to feel normal, without a care in the world.

No one mentioned Herrick, nor did the couple talk about Noah Wallace, it wasn't the right time and the thought hadn't even crossed their minds.

Frigg was completely forgotten, along with the bothersome, neverending quest to find her.

Beer and red wine were washing smoothly down their throats, making the four guys giggly and blissful.

Anders was about to gulp down the third glass of wine when Axl's hand caught his wrist, startling him and making him spill alcohol all over the table. "What the fuck man?" Anders growled "You made me shit my pants!"

"You never wear rings, what is this?" Axl furrowed his brows and tried to pull his brother's hand closer to his face.

Mitchell grinned proudly "It's one of mine, actually. I gave it to him." he glanced at his boyfriend and moved a hand to rest on his knee.

Anders' eyes scanned the people around him before he let out a frustrated sigh, knowing that the boys were probably going to burst just like Dawn had.

Zeb widened his eyes "Dude! Are you guys getting married?!" he stared at the couple at a loss of words, holding his breath.

Mitchell raised his brows "That's not exactly an engagement ring, I gave it-" the vampire's explanation was abruptly interrupted by an exasperated Anders.

"No! Fucksake, we're not engaged! We're not getting married!" he groaned as he finally wrenched his wrist away from his brother's grip.

"That's too bad..." Axl furrowed his brows "I would have made a great groomsman." he pursed his lips as he imagined himself in a tux at Anders and Mitchell's wedding.

"But you should totally get married! You're the best couple ever!" Zeb exclaimed as he rocked in his chair, getting all fired up over his fantasies "But can you imagine a wedding between a vampire and a god?" he threw his fists in the air as he shouted "Awesome!"

Mitchell cocked his head "I don't know, I mean... I've wanted to get married when I was younger." he shrugged as his memory took him back to when he was a boy with hopes and dreams for a better future, a brighter and happier one. "Now I'm not so sure."

Anders huffed "There's no point!"

Everyone stared at him with knitted eyebrows.

"Ouch." Axl bit his lip, afraid that they could have triggered an argument between lovers.

Mitchell scowled but was eager to hear what Anders had to say about marriage.

The blond began to draw random figures with his fingers on the table as he began to explain himself "Marriage is like a cage to some. It's scary and even if it isn't supposed to change anything in a relationship it actually could." he looked at Axl, then Zeb "It like... Brings all this expectation to the relationship and it could be fatal." he pointed at himself, raising his brows "See, I know for a fact that it would kill me." he turned his head to look at the vampire "I'm fine, now. Fuck, I'm a piece of cake! I've never felt so good in my life just to wake up in the morning and see this mug o'yours." he grabbed his boyfriend's chin and tugged on it softly, a grin spreading quickly on his lips.

Mitchell sniggered and wrapped his fingers around Anders' wrist, pulling his hand back to press a soft kiss on his palm.

"Marriage wouldn't improve our relationship, it's already perfect as it is. With all its natural ups and downs, and... Flaws." he looked back at the boys with a cocked brow "So no, no wedding. Stop fucking asking, we're more than fine this way."

Three pair of eyes studied him silently, as stunned as if they had just witnessed some kind of a mystic epiphany or miracle.

"What's in this wine, though?" Axl grabbed the bottle and turned it around to check for weird ingredients on the label.

Zeb and Mitchell laughed, and Anders just rolled his eyes.

"Looks like I'll just have to get you drunk and mention marriage whenever I'll need you to be romantic." Mitchell chuckled as he nosed at Anders' cheek.

The blond scoffed "Just piss off..." he shoved his boyfriend away playfully.

Zeb nicked the bottle from his best friend's hands and poured everyone the last few drops of wine "I wanna make a toast..." he grabbed his own glass and raised it "To Bragi, the anti-Frigg! God of fuck-marriage-you-can't-improve-on-perfection!"

Everyone cackled madly at his words, but agreed with him as they raised their glasses and cried "To the anti-Frigg!"

And as Axl watched his brother ravaging his boyfriend's mouth with the biggest grin plastered on his face, he thought about how unfair their supernatural lives were. To struggle everyday with terrible addictions or unconditional attractions, and having to do things that they were forced to do was just unfair. Deep down, though, even if he was never going to say it out loud, Axl was glad that his brother wasn't Odin and he was free to love the man – well, vampire – who was truly making him a better person.

"Hey, no rooting at the table, please!" Axl smirked as he stood up to clear the table.

Zeb stood as well to help his friend out "Yeah, I don't think they heard that."


	2. The Hunter

**A-wild-hiddlesaurous asked:** _Similar to the end of Being Human s1, Mitchell gets staked, (you can come up with whatever reason, vampire hunter, other vamps angry about Herrick, etc) but it misses his heart and doesn't heal without blood. Anders wants him to drink and get better, but Mitchell obviously doesn't want to. Can resolve however your heart desires as long as my precious Mitchell doesn't die._

**A/N:** Since something like this would have definitely messed with the plot of the story I had to come up with something, well... Actually my girlfriend was very helpful since she suggested this as a joke and I actually decided that it was a good idea.  
Hope you'll like it.

* * *

**The Hunter.**

It was rare for Mitchell and Anders to leave the house when it wasn't strictly necessary during Mitchell's injury leave, but for some reason they had felt like going out drinking, that night. They were in a new club, or maybe it had been there in Auckland for years but Anders had never seen it before. Mitchell couldn't recall the name that was written on the outside but he liked the whole dark-wave atmosphere.

They ordered a couple of red beers and decided to drink them by the dance floor to comment on the people that were dancing not too far from them.

"I'm gonna smash this glass over your head, Anders." Mitchell threatened as he arched a brow at his laughing boyfriend.

"C'mon! Just hypothetically! Who would you have a threesome with?" the blond smirked and gestured around the club "One of these people. Just pick one."

The vampire scoffed "I'm not keen on sharing, you should know that." he sipped on his beer as he avoided looking at the dance floor.

Anders groaned "I know! That's why I told you to think hypothetically!" he poked the brunet's cheek with his forefinger "C'mon, I'm just playing!"

Mitchell rolled his eyes "Jesus, you're so annoying." he glanced over at the dance floor only to make his boyfriend shut up "Uh... That chick with the green bangs." he tilted his chin in the direction of a goth girl that was swaying to the beat of the music with her eyes closed, completely enraptured.

Anders narrowed his eyes, trying to spot her, then cocked his head when he finally did "Mm, yeah. She's fine." he looked back at the vampire "Want me to go woo her with my magic?" he asked, trying really hard not to burst out laughing.

Mitchell glared down at him "You're so funny, Anders. You'd definitely kill me if I weren't already dead." he deadpanned as he finished off his beer in a single gulp.

Anders huffed "Jesus, Mitch... Cheer the fuck up! I said I'm kidding!" he rolled his eyes, then arched a brow when he noticed a guy staring at the vampire from across the room. "That dude's checking you out, by the way." he squinted as eh added "I think he's literally trying to fuck you with his mind."

The brunet didn't even bother looking in the direction of the said guy and just placed his empty pint on the nearest table "Yeah, whatever. Ready to go home?"

The god scowled at him "Alright... Yeah." he rolled his eyes and drank the remaining booze in his glass, then set it down beside Mitchell's.

They left the club quickly, the vampire feeling claustrophobic and definitely starting to be irrationally mad at the blond's behavior.

"Look, I won't apologize again, it was a joke and if you can't take one is your problem, not mine." Anders shrugged as they accurately avoided looking at each other.

"See, after Helen I get a little protective of our relationship, y'know?" Mitchell huffed then suddenly stopped as if he was rooted to the spot.

The god groaned, throwing his head back "I thought you weren't gonna bring her up again. Not now that she's gone. And you perfectly know that no matter what I wouldn't cheat-"

"Shut up for a sec!" Mitchell hissed, silencing him.

Anders furrowed his brows, realizing only in that moment that the vampire had stopped "T'fuck?" he turned around and stared at him puzzled.

The brunet cocked his head "Someone's following us... Run, I'll make sure they won't harm you." he said in a low, stern voice.

The blond squinted at him "This isn't funny, John. You don't have to try scaring me to-" he widened his eyes as he saw a figure approaching quickly from behind Mitchell "Look out, John!" he cried out trying to warn him.

The vampire widened his eyes at Anders' cry but he couldn't move, he couldn't even lift his feet to run. His vision blurred all of a sudden, he tasted his own blood in his mouth and fell to the ground.

Mitchell didn't remember getting home, just like he didn't remember Anders hovering over him covered in blood.

"D-did they hurt you?" Mitchell's voice was hoarse and lower than he expected, his lungs ached and his throat was dry.

The god shook his head, panic written all over his face "No! No!" he reassured him, then went on "Th-the guy! The guy from the club, it was him! He tried to kill you!"

Mitchell's breath hitched in his throat but he couldn't properly feel the pain in his back, was he dying already? "W-what? W-who-" he coughed but couldn't taste blood in his mouth. What was going on?

Anders pushed a few locks away from the brunet's sweaty brow, Mitchell didn't have to ask anything else because the god already knew what to answer "He said he was saving me." he gulped, squeezing his eyes shut "That I didn't know what I was getting into. He claimed to be cleansing the world from filth like you."

The vampire squinted at the blond, beginning to feel lightheaded and drowsy, he had probably lost too much blood and his body was about to shut down.

Anders still hadn't noticed the brunet's heavy lids as he went on with his story "He was a hunter and he said that he was gonna get rid of every monster in New Zealand." a small smile curled his lips as he was playing with Mitchell's cold fingers "He didn't know about gods, though, so I used my powers and convinced him to turn himself in for murder."

Mitchell broke into another coughing fit, spitting out all the blood left in his body. He couldn't speak nor move as he choked on the only substance that could have saved him.

Anders went into complete panic as he watched the brunet retch and spit blood everywhere "Oh fuck! John what do I do? What do I do? Do I take you to the hospital?" he cried out loudly as he tried to help him sit up.

There was blood everywhere: the sheets were soaked, Anders' hands, lap and chest had been showered in it.

Mitchell's body wasn't able to produce blood and the only way for him to survive was feeding.

The cough that racked Mitchell's chest ceased suddenly as his heavy-lidded eyes slowly raised on Anders "I-I lost... Too much-" he grimaced, almost unable to keep on speaking.

Again, there was no need for Anders to hear anything else, he promptly rolled up his sleeve and placed his bare wrist in front of the brunet's mouth.

Mitchell inhaled the sweet scent of the godly blood but turned his head away "N-no..." he squeezed his eyes shut "I-I'd rather-"

This time he was interrupted by the angry god "Die?! Fucksake, John! Don't you dare leaving me alone! Just drink! Drink and save yourself!"

The vampire gathered up all the energy he had left in his body to shove Anders' arm away "I'll kill you!" he growled lowly.

The blond groaned and stood up "You stubborn fucker!"

Mitchell saw him disappear, or at least that was what he thought since Anders wasn't in the bedroom anymore. "Great... I-I'll die alone..." he croaked out as his eyes slowly dropped shut.  
He didn't know for how long he was out cold, but it only seemed like a couple of minutes had passed when he felt blood dripping on his lips and the next thing he knew was that his fangs were sinking into Anders' skin so roughly that he had probably ripped up his veins.

"John! John!"

Anders' voice sounded so distant and it was so weird since the vampire was keeping the god pressed against his body.

Mitchell's eyelids felt heavier than ever and he was struggling to open them. The voice suddenly became louder, so loud that the brunet's ears hurt and he started screaming himself.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Mitchell finally succeeded in opening his eyes. He was sitting up, his body was completely covered in sweat, his damn hair was sticking to his face. The god was kneeling in front of him, staring at him wide-eyed as he had just witnessed one of Mitchell's worst nightmares.

"I-I was dreaming?" Mitchell's voice came out just as hoarse as it was in the dream.

The blond hung his head "Fuck..." he scrubbed a hand over his face "I couldn't wake you up." he gulped and looked at the brunet, terror painted all over his face "You were moaning, and kept wriggling and... Crying." he wiped the tears from the vampire's beautiful features "Then you started screaming, and it was awful."

The brunet bit his lower lip and placed his own hand over the god's "I'm so sorry." he squeezed his eyes shut "I didn't mean to frighten you so much."

Anders shook his head "No, it's okay. As long as you're alright." he thumbed at the vampire's cheek and cocked his head "Because you are, right?"

Mitchell opened his eyes, leaning into Anders' gentle touch "I am." he nodded "Now that I know it was just a bad dream." he sighed and pulled the blond in for a kiss.

Anders kissed him back softly, then pressed his brow against the brunet's "It wasn't the war, was it?" he knew exactly all the effects that nightmares had on his boyfriend and that was the first time he had reacted like that to a dream.

Mitchell shook his head and kept quiet.

"Nor your past victims." the god pulled back and pushed Mitchell's hair away from his face.

The vampire blinked his eyes open "No..." he ground his teeth and flared his nostrils.

The blond only had to look at him in the eye to know what the nightmare had been about "It was about me, wasn't it?"

Mitchell quickly averted his gaze, front teeth sinking deep and hard in his lower lip, breaking the skin.

"John, look at me." Anders cupped his chin and thumbed away the droplet of blood from the brunet's lip "You managed to rip it open, at last... You were biting it so hard in your sleep." he sighed and shook his head.

The vampire looked at him guilty as if he had really done something to harm the man he loved "There was a hunter... A vampire hunter." he started in a soft voice "He stabbed me in the back with a stake."

The god frowned and let out a long sigh "John..."  
_"Great. The same thing Herrick tried to do."_ he thought.

Mitchell's gaze lowered to his lap, unable to look at his boyfriend in the eye "I bled out, I was dying and you..." he grimaced, refusing to go on.

The blond licked his own lips and searched for the brunet's eyes "You drank my blood?"

Mitchell nodded, his tongue running over the small cut in his lower lip.

Anders pulled him into a tight hug and stroke his back as he tried to soothe him "It was a dream, Mitch." he pressed his lips hard on the brunet's temple "A horrible, horrible dream."

The vampire held fast onto his boyfriend, pressing his forehead against the crook of Anders' neck. He nodded at the blond's words but he was still too shaken to speak, so he just placed a couple of butterfly kisses along the god's collar bone.

"We're both fine, I am fine." Anders kept stroking his back "Do you want me to make you tea?"

Mitchell shook his head.

The god nodded "Okay." he kissed the top of his head "I'm staying home tomorrow."

The brunet moaned softly "You gotta work." he whined.

Anders smirked, knowing that his boyfriend would have said something like that "You're coming with me, then. Dawn will be happy to see you."

The brunet sniggered softly "I'll be fine..."

Anders pulled back and scowled at him "But I won't, I need you to be there with me."

The vampire rolled his eyes even if he was smiling softly "Okay..."

The blond's smirk widened into a grin "Good boy." he leaned in and pecked at his boyfriend's lips "Do you wanna go back to sleep?"

Mitchell grimaced and shook his head "Not right now, no."

The god licked his lips "Alright, d'you want me to fuck you then?" he raised his brows, a smirk curling his lips as he failed to keep a straight face.

The brunet rolled his eyes, still smiling "Yeah, sure."

"I'll be gentle." Anders nodded "I could sing you a lullaby... Well more like moan you a lullaby. I won't even get mad if you fall asleep."

The vampire laughed softly and rested his forehead against the god's chin "I just need you to hold me, I'll be fine."

The god grimaced "That's so gay." he joked.

"Yeah, gayer than you sticking your cock inside me." Mitchell sighed and peppered the blond's neck in kisses.

"Yup." Anders smiled and tugged the vampire to lie down with him "C'mere." he slung a leg over Mitchell's hips and wrapped an arm around his waist.

The brunet smiled as he huddled closer to his boyfriend, encasing himself perfectly into the soothing embrace.

"You're all sweaty and smelly." the god teased with a grin.

"You love it." Mitchell smirked himself.

"Mhm." Anders hummed contently before he captured the vampire's lips in a slow, deep but tender kiss.

The brunet returned the kiss, tiredly yet putting all his feelings into it. The nightmare was still there, vivid in his memory just like the ever present fear of hurting the man he loved, but in that moment Anders' warmth was making everything better. He was already feeling drowsy, and his eyelids were firmly shut as he kept kissing his boyfriend back.

"You don't wanna hurt me." the god whispered softly against Mitchell's lips.

"Never." was the vampire's mumbled reply before he surrendered to Morpheus embrace.

Anders looked at his sleeping boyfriend, biting his lower lip "I'll keep you good." he placed a butterfly kiss on one of the brunet's eyelids "Love you." he smiled and rested his head back on the pillow, slowly drifting off to sleep himself.


	3. Demonic Lust

**herratossavainen****asked****:** Hi! Could you write about how Anders saw Mitchells black eyes first time? You mentioned it in OGAV that he was scared but I'd like to read more about it. Please? :)

**A/N: **sorry this took me forever to write, but I've had a bit of a writer's block :( I hope you're gonna like it, though ;)

* * *

**Demonic Lust.**

Mitchell had never been a sex toys kind of guy, he had actually never even been that much into particular kinks since his condition didn't allow him to enjoy sex just for the sake of it. Sure he had his share of lovemaking with Josie when they were together, but with Anders it was a whole new level of everything.

Apparently the god had waited at least a week and a half, since the first time they slept together, before pulling out the box of wonders from under the bed. "C'mon, it'll be fun!" Anders bit his lower lip as he looked into terrified brown eyes.

The vampire didn't know what effect those toys could have on him, no matter how many times he had already had sex with the blond without ending up tearing out his throat he was still scared to hurt him. "I don't think it's a good idea... We should definitely wait some more for this kinda things." the brunet flared his nostrils, cocking his head slightly as he just couldn't wrench his eyes away from the ridiculous amount of handcuffs, strings, vibrators and... "What the fuck is that, anyway?" Mitchell squinted at a U shaped piece of purple silicone.

Anders rolled his eyes "That's exactly what you said the first time we did it and we were just fine." he arched a brow and looked down at the toy that the vampire was just pointing at "I could show you how to use it, if you want." Anders smirked and bit his lower lip.

The brunet scoffed "Alright, forget it, I don't even wanna know what it is." he gave the box a small push "Put this back under the bed."

The blond sighed and started searching through the mess of ropes and handcuffs until he fished a curiously shaped black vibrator "Not even this?" he jabbed it in Mitchell's direction, a mischievous grin still playing on his lips.

The vampire scrunched his face and turned his head away "Get that thing out of my face, I don't know where it's been."

Anders raised his brows "Those are all properly cleaned and disinfected, I'm a thorough person when it comes to this stuff." he poked the vibrator in the brunet's stomach.

Mitchell couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous the situation was "Stop it!" he bat the toy away "Why can't we just do it the normal way? Your bare hands work on me just fine." he whined softly with a shrug.

The god huffed "Because it's fun! I promise you that you'll like it!" he pushed the box aside and crawled to sit into the brunet's lap. He tilted his head and brushed his lips against his boyfriend's ear "You can punish me, later." he whispered in a filthy voice before his hips ground down into Mitchell's.

The vampire moaned softly "Do you really need to cuff me?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

Anders pulled back to look at him in the eye and nodded "Yep, it's funnier if you're helpless." his lips stretched into a smirk.

Mitchell let out a long sigh, maybe being handcuffed to the bedpost would have made things a little safer for the blond. "Fine, you win."

The god threw his head back, a victorious grin plastered on his face as he fisted the air "Yes!" he cried, then made a quick work of removing his lover's shirt, peppering the skin he exposed with open mouthed kisses and soft nips.

Mitchell pushed his cold hands up his lover's shirt, caressing his lean but firm figure, his fingers splaying across his chest.

Anders had got used to the weird coolness of his boyfriend's flesh, learning to forget about the fact that he was technically dating an undead guy, deciding from the very first days that they had spent together that John Mitchell was definitely worth being some sort of a necrophile.

The vampire pulled his lover's shirt off with a sharp tug, his fingers moved to trace the god's abdomen, collarbone and stubbled jawline "What are you gonna do to me?" he asked in a soft, dirty voice "I'm an innocent boy." he raised his brows as his eyes were wide with pretend fear.

The blond felt his cock stir inside the crotch of his jeans, the way in which Mitchell could manage to look like a little boy was insane and it always managed to make his pants too tight. "Innocent?" he cocked a brow "We'll see about that." he smirked, his arm stretching towards the crate to pick up a pair of plain, metal handcuffs. "Hold onto the headboard." he ordered as he shifted on his knees while straddling his boyfriend's lap.

Mitchell bit his lower lip and obliged, raising his arms above his head as his fingers wrapped firmly around the bars of the headboard. He watched as Anders leaned closer to cuff his wrists, binding him to the bed, and couldn't help but tip his head forwards to flick his tongue at the god's nipple.

Anders bit his lip and shivered softly, eyes fluttering shut for a moment as he let his lover use his skilled tongue on him, then fisted at the dark curls on the back of the vampire's head, tugging hard enough to make him tilt his head back with a groan "That's enough." he ran his thumb over the vampire's lower lip "It's my turn, now." he dipped in to catch that soft lip between his teeth, biting and pulling at it.

The brunet moaned and tried to nip back, but Anders was quicker and pulled back just in time. Mitchell looked up at his own cuffed wrists and balled his hands into fists, tugging lazily only to hear the clanking of metal on metal, then lowered his gaze to watch as his boyfriend removed his jeans and boxers altogether.

The god grabbed one of the pillows and tapped one of Mitchell's thighs "I gotta put this under your arse, c'mon."

The vampire quirked a brow but raised his hips so that he was settling himself down on the pillow "What a gentleman." he teased with a grin, nudging the blond playfully with his foot.

Anders smirked and rested both hands on Mitchell's thighs, angling his hips the way he thought was the best "I plan on making you feel good, so I have to be thorough." he crawled back to sit on the brunet's pelvis then took the vibrator back in his hand. "But you'll have to show me how much of a good boy you are, first." he arched a brow, then hovered Mitchell's lip with the tip of the toy "Open up."

The brunet grimaced, furrowing his brows "Do I really need to-" he began whining but was cut off right away.

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you." Anders cocked his brow, nostrils flaring slightly "I said," he rolled his hips down onto the vampire's hardening member "open up." he repeated as he nudged the tip of the vibrator against Mitchell's lips.

The vampire moaned at the friction and opened his mouth just like he was ordered to do, feeling the silicone stick rubbing back and forth against his tongue.

Anders' hips rutted down into Mitchell's once again, earning himself another soft groan "Suck." he ordered again, and when the vampire tightened his lips around the toy he started thrusting it in and out of his mouth. "Yes, like this." he grinned crookedly.

Mitchell moaned around the toy, he was starting to get into the right mood even thanks to the way Anders' hips were rocking down into his. He liked how his boyfriend was taking control and he knew that the god was going to please him in ways he had never been pleased, because it was always a surprise with Anders. The vampire kept his eyes glued to the blond's as he sucked on the vibrator, feeling it thrust deeper and deeper into his mouth, promptly relaxing his throat not to choke.

By the time that the brunet was swallowing the vibrator like that, looking up at him with his liquid eyes Anders was painfully hard, but that wasn't about him, it was all about his boyfriend. "Yes, you're being such a good boy." he nodded, drawing the toy out of the brunet's shining wet lips. He fished for a bottle of scented and flavored lube from the crate to pour a generous amount of liquid over the tip of the toy, then rubbed it all along its length.

Mitchell sniffed, inhaling the scent of the lubricant, a sly smirk playing on his lips "Is that coconut?" he tilted his head from side to side, cracking his neck as he watched Anders' fist pumping up and down the vibrator with hungry eyes.

The god nodded, humming in response "Wanna taste it?" he smirked and pressed two fingers against the vampire's lips.

The brunet didn't even reply, he enveloped the digits with his lips and let the god pump his fingers in and out of his mouth. His tongue twirled, rubbed and flicked against the soft skin, savoring the flavor of the lube until Anders pulled his digits all the way out. "That's good." the same smirk from before was still curling his lips softly.

Anders grinned "Yeah?" he sucked briefly on the same pair of fingers he had fed the vampire "Mm... I can't quite tell from these." he scrunched up his nose before he ducked his head to dip his tongue into Mitchell's mouth. Their tongues danced together, slow and relentless as the blond tasted coconut into his boyfriend's mouth. He reared back and licked his own lips "You're right, it's good."

The kiss had left Mitchell breathless and eager for more, his boyfriend had been right, that situation was extremely exciting. He watched as Anders shifted between his legs and the vampire automatically bent his knees and spread his thighs, dying to feel whatever the blond had to offer him.

Anders' grin widened at the way his lover had spread himself for him "Oh, someone's eager, eh?" he rubbed the brunet's knees with both hands, slowly running them down his thighs "Too soon, Mitch." he cocked a brow and shook his head "Too soon."

Mitchell scowled "What?!" he growled "C'mon, you lubed up the vibrator and shit!" he protested, tugging a couple of times at the cuffs that kept him bound and made sure that Anders was the only one in control.

The god sniggered "Don't worry, it's the kinda lube that doesn't dry easily. It can wait." he trailed his fingers up and down Mitchell's hard abdomen, smirking when he saw him twitch and squirm under his light touch.

The brunet growled, screwing his eyes shut as a frustrated groan tore itself from his lips "You bastard!"

Anders smirked, he was going to tease his boyfriend until he would to beg for relief. His hands traveled up to the vampire's broad, firm chest, then both his thumbs went to rub the extremely sensitive and hard nipples.

Mitchell bit his lower lip, muffling a moan as he looked down at the way in which the blond's digits were torturing him. He felt his erection twitch as it leaked on his belly and he pulled sharply on the handcuffs, as if he could just rip them off and do something about his arousal and his boyfriend, both.

Anders gave a soft laugh at the clanking and dipped in to roll his tongue along the vampire's collarbone, just before placing a few nips on the soft skin there. He lapped his way up the brunet's neck, licking the salt off his skin "I can only imagine how hard you're going to fuck me after I'm done with you." he whispered in his ear.

Mitchell choked back a whimper at the god's attentions not wanting to give him too much satisfaction, but when Anders spoke he couldn't help the soft groan that erupted right from the back of his throat "I'll shag you so hard you'll be walking funny for the rest of the month." he turned his head, trying to catch the blond's lips in a kiss.

Anders shivered with anticipation, a smirk playing on his lips at the reply he had got, but he reared back when the vampire tried to kiss him. "Nuh-uh." he shook his head "Not so fast." he shifted back and worked his hot tongue on Mitchell's right nipple, taking care of the left one with his fingers.

The vampire draped a leg around the god's waist and pulled him flush against him "Maybe you should have tied up my legs, too." he smirked as he licked the shell of the blond's ear, his hips rocking up against the rough fabric of the Anders' jeans with a soft groan.

The god huffed and reared back to glare down at the brunet "Maybe next time I will." he palmed and scraped his fingers around the mattress as he blindly searched for the vibrator, once he had found it he guided it between Mitchell's thighs. He rubbed the lubed up tip against the puckered entrance achingly slowly, then pushed it past the tight muscles there.

Mitchell's eyelids dropped halfway shut, grimacing at the sudden intrusion as he stared up at Anders' slacked jaw and dark eyes "Shit..." he breathed out, pressing his feet further into the bed.

The blond didn't waste too much time and pushed the toy deep inside his boyfriend's body, leaving out only the small portion of silicone that served as a handle "Don't speak, you're not allowed to make a sound." he shook his head slowly as he splayed his hand flat on the vampire's inner thigh. His right hand started working in a slow pace, taking its time to loosen up Mitchell's muscles.

The brunet flared his nostrils and obliged, chewing on his tongue not to make any sound. The leg that was slung over Anders' waist dropped back down, and his eyes crossed and rolled back into their sockets as the toy slipped in and out of him.

Once the vampire's muscles weren't fighting the foreign body out anymore, Anders turned on the vibration and changed the angle of the shaft to search for the spot that was going to make his boyfriend fall apart below him. The god set a rougher pace of thrusts, feeling his own arousal eagerly throbbing to replace the toy inside Mitchell's body.

Mitchell's back arched up and his arms tried to wrench away from the bedpost with a sharp yank and the metal sunk into the pale skin, bruising it. The vampire struggled to choke back whatever sound could escape his lips, digging his nails into his palms, squeezing his eyes firmly shut and trying to meet the movements of Anders' wrist with his hips. The vibration and the way in which the tip of toy the was hitting that particular bundle of nerves were quickly pushing him to the edge.

Anders dipped his tongue into the brunet's navel, worshipping it with small flicks and soon enough his teeth were sinking into a soft spot right above it. His hand never stopped working, the depth and speed of the pushes increasing as soon as he was sure to have found Mitchell's spot. He could feel his boyfriend's body tremble, his muscles tensing and clenching around the silicone shaft as it kept ramming him roughly. "Don't you dare coming, yet." he licked his way up to the vampire's chest and neck, his mouth stayed a few inches away from Mitchell's.

The brunet had bottomed for Anders before, he had come undone only by being penetrated and stimulated in the right way by the god but it was the first time that he was experiencing such an unbearable pleasure. He didn't know if it was just about the vibration of the toy and the way it was pounding into him wildly, he was pretty sure that being at Anders' complete mercy was doing the trick. "B-but I am about to-" he cried.

The god's blunt nails ran across the vampire's stomach so deeply that they succeeded in scraping the skin and draw blood "I said don't make a sound and _don't you dare_ come."

And it was when Anders mercilessly scratched Mitchell's abdomen that the brunet let out a loud growl, throwing his head back and screwing his eyes shut... And when they snapped back open they were pitch black.

Anders' eyes widened in terror and he reared back so suddenly that he didn't just yank the vibrator all the way out of the vampire's body, but he also fell off the foot of the bed, hitting the back of his head into the wall.

Mitchell groaned when the toy was pulled out so roughly and gasped at the god's reaction. He quickly blinked his eyes back to their natural chocolate brown color "Fuck, Anders! Are you okay?" he struggled to sit up "Shit, I am so sorry! I-it's just... It's a vampire thing, yeah, but I wasn't gonna attack you, I swear!" he would have wanted to get off the bed and try to calm down his boyfriend, but the handcuffs didn't allow him so he glared up at them.

The god was nearly hyperventilating, panic still rushing through his body as his heart hammered wildly into his chest. He never knew that a vampire's eyes could turn all the way black like Mitchell's did and it had scared the life out of him. He couldn't speak, not just yet, so just stared at the brunet who was trying to wriggle his hands out of the clamp of the handcuffs.

Mitchell kept desperately trying to free his wrists but only hurt himself in the process, he sighed, giving up and looking back over at his boyfriend who was watching him in horror. "Please... Don't." he shook his head "Don't look at me like that. I can't handle that look from you." he flared his nostrils, scowling and looking down at his lap as tears began to burn in the corner of his eyes.

Anders bit his lower lip and sucked in a couple deep breaths letting his eyes fall shut as he tried to calm down. He slowly stood and crawled back on the bed, kneeling a few inches away from the vampire. He cupped the brunet's chin and tilted it up "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to look at you that way." he gulped, he was calmer than before but he just couldn't stop his body from shuddering.

Mitchell raised his tear-streaked face to look up into Anders' soft gaze "I wasn't gonna hurt you, I swear." he cried softly as his nostrils quivered. "It was just... The pain mixed with all the pleasure you were giving to me and it... Triggered something inside me." he swallowed thickly as he explained his reaction.

The god shook his head "It's okay, I know you would never hurt me." he wiped the vampire's tears away and then searched for the small pair of keys that was going to unlock the cuffs. "I'm sorry I hurt you..." he muttered almost inaudibly as he finally fetched the keys and slipped them into the small slot, unlocking them with a click.

Mitchell rubbed his wrists, shaking his head "It's okay, it was a good pain..." he licked his lips "Can... Can I touch you?" he asked weakly.

Anders rolled his eyes "I'm not broken, Mitch. You gave me a fright but I'm alright, now." he cupped the vampire's cheek "I'm fine, I swear."

The brunet nodded with his lower lip tucked between his teeth, then leaned in to press a kiss on the god's lips and wrapped his arms firmly around him. "Sorry I scared you." he whispered before he gave the blond's mouth another peck.

Anders' eyebrow shot up "Stop apologizing, okay?"

Mitchell nodded and pressed their brows together.

The god thumbed slowly at the vampire's cheek as his own breathing finally evened out "Do you wanna finish what we started?" he asked softly.

Mitchell reared back to get a better look at his boyfriend "Can we leave the handcuffs and... Rubber prick out of this?" he smiled weakly.

Anders chuckled and nodded "Yeah, sure."

The vampire nodded himself "Good. Then let's get you out of these." he quickly worked his practiced hands on the zipper and button of Anders' jeans and tugged them down along with his underwear. He leaned in to press their lips together but didn't kiss him and just whispered "Take me..."

The god swallowed down his own groan and ground his teeth briefly "Are you gonna do that thing with your eyes again?" he asked in a whisper.

The brunet smirked softly and shook his head.

Anders pushed his lower lip out "Too bad." he got rid of the clothes tangled around his knees, kicking them off the bed, then grabbed the bottle of lube to slick his now free erection with it.

Mitchell rolled his eyes, the smirk still playing on his lips as he lied back down in the middle of the bed, spreading his legs for the blond to take settle back between them.

The god stroked his arousal a few times before bending over to brace himself on his left hand as his right one guided his erection inside the vampire's body. "Oh I was so jealous of that fake cock." he groaned as he felt his boyfriend's muscles envelope and swallow him deliciously.

The vampire's groan soon turned into a throaty chuckle, his arms draping around the blond's neck. "You're an idiot." he shook his eyes and pulled him in for a deep, slow kiss.

Anders grinned into the kiss, and while their tongues gently rubbed together the god's hips began to buck shallowly into the brunet's. He was so aroused and filled with want and desire that he was sure he couldn't last that long.

At first they took their time to savor each other's mouth, focusing more on the heated kissing than anything else, then Anders' thrusts became harder and faster, and Mitchell's legs wrapped around his waist as he pulled him impossibly deep. They didn't have much time to rock together in that wild pace as they both reached their release shortly after, crying each other's name between their mouths.

Anders slipped out of the vampire slowly, kissing his lover's shut eyelids, the tip of his nose and then his lips before he collapsed right beside him.

Mitchell scrunched his nose at the kisses, then rolled on his side to rest his head on top of Anders' heaving chest. He gulped as he listened to the loud thumping of the god's heart, then literally purred when the blond's fingers began to run through his damp curls.

The god looked down at the dark mess of curls seated on his chest, chewing on his lower lip as he hesitated asking a question, then he mentally shrugged and went on with it "Hey, can I... See your vampire eyes again?"

The brunet furrowed his brows and raised his head to look at his boyfriend "Are you sure?" he blinked, puzzled.

Anders pursed his lips "Yeah, I wanna get a closer look."

Mitchell sighed and the last time he blinked his eyes turned black and he kept them that way.

The god's jaw slacked slightly as he stared into that pitch black "Whoa..." he rolled his tongue over his own lower lip, a smirk slowly tugging at the corner of his mouth "You know... Now that I look at them better it's pretty hot."

The vampire's eyes went back to their natural color before he could roll them "Piss off."

Anders laughed and raised his brows "I'm serious!"

Mitchell shook his head "You're such a dick."

The god grinned "Yeah, but that's why you like me."

The brunet sighed and dropped his head back on his pillow "I still don't know why the fuck you're dating a monster."

Anders rolled his eyes and rested his chin on the vampire's shoulder "Maybe the fact that you're a monster is exactly _why _I'm dating you. You're different, special." he shrugged "And you're an amazing fuck." he grinned crookedly.

Mitchell smirked softly and snorted "I knew you were gonna make it about fucking."

The god sniggered and kissed the brunet's neck before he got up and grabbed the crate to put it back where it belonged "Well it's an important part of a relationship, isn't it?" he gave a final shove to the box with his bare foot before he crawled under the blankets with Mitchell.

The vampire rolled on his stomach "I guess." he smirked and pressed a kiss to the god's lips "I just don't get how you cannot be scared of me, how can you trust me so blindly." he shrugged.

Anders kissed him back then huffed "I told you a thousand times, already. I just do. I trust my guts on this matters and I know that you'd never harm me. I can't be scared of your pretty mug." he grinned and nipped at the brunet's upper lip.

Mitchell's cheeks flushed softly, as much as his vampiric body allowed him to "Okay..." he sighed and huddled closer to the god wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in the crook of his neck, kissing it softly. "I'm glad you're a nut job and you're sticking with me."

The blond smirked, slinging a leg over Mitchell's and wrapping an arm around his neck "I'm glad I'm a nut job, myself." he placed a kiss to the vampire's forehead and dropped his eyes shut.


	4. Lazy Sunday

**bifca asked you:** _I have a OGaV prompt for you :3 These headcanons turned into fics post/48879358721/mitchers-obv-noo-you-couldnt-see- me-asking-this-one_

**A/N: **SO, um... This prompt was kinda tricky because it would have been a lot of work, also I had already used most of those headcanons during OGAV, so I decided that, yes, I was gonna give you some more Britchell smut at the beginning, but then I wanted to focus on the non-sexual activities headcanon... So here it goes! Hope you'll like it :)

* * *

**Lazy Sunday.**

Anders and Mitchell always liked to sleep in when the vampire's day off would fall on a Sunday and they could stay home all day and be extremely lazy. They were both heavy sleepers and they never woke up at the same time, usually Anders would be the one to wake up first and proceed to pester the brunet until he would wake up and they'll have an angry make out session before breakfast.

That was one of those beautiful lazy Sundays in which the sun had decided to shine through the curtains and torture Mitchell's eyelids until he had grunted and ungracefully turned on his other side. He blinked his eyes open and noticed that his boyfriend was still sound asleep with his pretty face all squished against the pillow and a peaceful expression was painted all over his features.

The brunet smirked and softly ran his fingers over the god's back and down to the blanket that was covering him just right above the small of his lower back. He removed it slowly, being extremely careful not to wake him up and relished the sight of the few bruises and scratches that he had marked Anders with the night before.

He cocked his head thinking that maybe, just maybe he should have found the strength to tear himself away from that beautiful body he was staring at and fix some breakfast, but morning sex was one of his and Anders' favorite activities and he just couldn't miss that opportunity.

Mitchell rolled on his stomach to retrieve the small bottle of lube that they had used the night before and slicked his morning glory with it, before setting the bottle on the nightstand. He moved to bracket his lover's legs between his own and placed a streak of wet, open-mouthed kisses between his shoulder blades, then nipped softly at the god's nape. "Anders..." he called him lowly "Babe?" he placed a kiss on his cheek.

Anders scrunched up his nose and groaned softly as he squirmed slightly underneath his boyfriend's body "Mm, five more minutes..." he muttered with his eyes firmly shut as he pressed his face further into the pillow.

The vampire smirked and began to rub his own hardened member between the blond's buttocks "Are you sure?" he asked in a dirty voice, his breath ghosting warm against Anders' ear.

Anders moaned softly and smirked "You little shit." he bit his lower lip but didn't even bother blinking his eyes open "Where's my breakfast?" he teased as he blindly searched for the other's lips, once he had found them they exchanged a slow, dozy kiss.

Mitchell smirked against Anders' mouth "Here it is." he slowly prodded at the blond's entrance with the tip of his cock, finding it still fairly loosened from the night before. He braced himself on his right hand before easily slipping inside his boyfriend's body, tearing a throaty groan from both of them.

"Fuck!" Anders gripped tightly at the pillow and bit down onto its fabric "Yes, I like sausage for breakfast." he moaned with a sly smirk.

Mitchell was about to start thrusting his hips but he had to press his forehead against the nape of Anders' neck, unable to do anything but laugh really hard at his boyfriend's idiocy.

The blond was laughing himself, just not as uncontrollably as the brunet was "C'mon! Feed me!" he pushed his hips back onto Mitchell's with a groan, rutting his own erection into the mattress as he did so.

The vampire's laugh soon turned into a growl "You idiot." he muttered, a grin still playing on his lips as he began to thrust slowly but deeply into his boyfriend.

Anders' eyes rolled back into their sockets as his fingers tightened their grip on the pillow "Oh yes, shit." he groaned as he could already feel Mitchell's tip brushing against his sweet spot "Ha-harder." he cried, pressing his hips further into the bed and enjoying the light friction of the sheets against his own leaking arousal.

Mitchell placed his hands over Anders' lacing their fingers together as he started to thrust harder and somewhat faster, knowing that his boyfriend was going to reach his limit soon from the way he was clenching around him. He wasn't going to last long himself, especially because of how Anders kept tightening his warm muscles, making him already eager to spill his pleasure inside him.

The god just couldn't bring himself to stop the cries that tore from his throat every time he felt his boyfriend enter and leave his body nearly all the way, and being so sensitive from drowsiness didn't really help. His fingers tightened around the vampire's, his forehead pressing into the pillow for a few moments as he whined out another plea for the brunet to go harder.

Mitchell didn't have to be asked twice as he grabbed Anders' hips with both hands dragging him along when the vampire sat back on his knees to gain more thrusting power. "Shit. Fuck. I-I'm– " Mitchell choked back a growl as he tried to resist the urge to unload himself into the blond. _'No, not yet.' _he thought to himself.

Anders gasped when Mitchell pulled his hips up, his chest and head remained seated on the mattress and pillow and his fingers gripped tightly at the sheets as the vampire pounded into him. That was the perfect position and angle for the blond to feel the way his boyfriend filled him completely "God, oh God!" Mitchell kept hitting that bundle of nerves with each powerful thrust, making Anders' legs shake uncontrollably until he was spilling his completion over his own stomach and sheets "Fuck– John!" he cried as he reached back to try and hold onto a strong thigh or hip.

Staring down at the way his length kept disappearing inside the god's body, or the way Anders' fingers were desperately twisting into the sheets, or how his shoulder blades flexed was playing a big part on Mitchell's struggle to hold back his own orgasm. He dug his fingers further into the already bruised creamy skin of Anders' hips, still thrusting at the same wild pace until the vampire lost it. All it took was the way his first name rolled off the god's tongue, desperate but at the same time extremely hot, then Anders' was spasmodically clenching himself around Mitchell's arousal as he orgasmed, and that's when the brunet came himself, his hips rolling on their own as he rode out his climax.

Anders bore with the last snaps of his boyfriend's hips no matter how impossibly sensitive his whole body had become, so much that he couldn't even stand the way Mitchell's fingers were sinking into his flesh. He dragged his nails along the small portion of the vampire's thigh he had succeeded reaching, then looked over his shoulder to watch Mitchell's back and neck arch as he finally came, and Anders couldn't help but groan at the glorious sight. He felt the brunet's thick load fill him and slowly spill down his inner thigh, it made him feel dirty and used and he loved that.

Mitchell didn't pull out right away, he always liked to linger in the moment, relishing the way his and Anders' bodies were connected even if his boyfriend could never stand to be touched for a few moments after reaching his peak. The vampire pulled Anders up on his knees and peppered his sweat-slicked shoulders with butterfly kisses "Mm, sleepy head... You come so hard when you can't fight for dominance." Mitchell grinned against the crook of the god's neck.

The blond straightened up reluctantly, squirming and whimpering at Mitchell's attentions but laughed softly at his words "You're a fucker, you know that?" he breathed out as he rested the side of his head against Mitchell's brow. He wet his dry lips and tried to even his breathing and stop his body from shuddering slightly.

The vampire chuckled and kissed the shell of the god's ear "I know. You love it." he slowly pulled out of Anders and placed a final kiss on the nape of the blond's neck, then they both ungracefully collapsed on the mattress causing them both to laugh hysterically at their synchronized actions.

Anders ran his fingers and occasionally dragged blunt nails across Mitchell's chest as he pressed a kiss to the vampire's shoulder "You're gonna kill me one day." he spoke without thinking and he regretted it right away "Not– Not in a bad way! In a good way!" he raised his brows, hoping not to have triggered his boyfriend's gloom.

The sex had been too great to bring Mitchell down, but he did roll his eyes at Anders' choice of words "Yeah, I get it..." he looked at the god "I like wearing you out like this." he broke into a brilliant grin and leaned in to seal their lips into a hard kiss.

Anders sighed from relief and smirked into the kiss "I know you do." he spoke against the vampire's soft lips "But I want real food, now." he arched a brow.

The brunet laughed "Alright, let's get cleaned up first, yeah?"

The god pursed his lips "Fair enough."

–

They did clean up but it took them a while, a long, interminable while. Getting into the shower meant that Anders had finally recovered from the haziness of his now completely forgotten drowsiness and the aftershock of his recent orgasm, so he slammed his boyfriend against the cold wall and had his _wicked_ way with him. Not that Mitchell complained about it, not at all, since Anders' hurt pride always caused the vampire to experience long, intense orgasms that had him falling apart underneath the god who watched him with the most mischievous grin he could manage to pull.

After they got out of the shower, Mitchell limped his way back into the bedroom to pull on a pair of sweatpants and an old Black Sabbath t-shirt while Anders slipped into his pair of sweatpants and a gray hoodie, making fun of the way his boyfriend was walking.

"Did I break your little arse?" the god smirked as they both walked to the kitchen to fix whatever food they could find into the fridge.

The vampire rolled his eyes and opened several cabinets to take out bowls, pans and dishes "Shut up, you should be walking funny yourself." he muttered as he crouched down briefly to get a pan out of the oven, movement that caused him to wince and cry out softly.

Anders widened his eyes, rearing back from the fridge to stare at his boyfriend who was glaring up at him "Oops." he flared his nostrils and bit his lower lip as he tried really hard not to burst out laughing.

Mitchell shook his head "Animal." he growled lowly as he straightened back up and placed the pan on the stove.

The blond shut the fridge and walked up to the vampire, looping his arms around him from behind and nuzzling the wet curls on the back of his head "You didn't exactly look or sound like you weren't enjoying it." he pressed a kiss to the nape of his neck then tucked his chin on his shoulder "You should have told me I was hurting you."

The vampire smirked as he started laying out bacon strips on the pan "I didn't say I didn't enjoy it. I loved it, you saw me." he nudged Anders' head with his "I just don't understand why I'm the sore one since I shagged you all night and in the morning, too!" he pouted down at the stove as he turned it on.

Anders arched a brow as he listened to him, laughing once he was done "I am sore! You're limping 'cause you've been standing in the shower like a champ." he smirked and kissed the brunet's neck once more "C'mon, we're eating on the couch so our sore arses won't complain too much." he pulled away and helped Mitchell out with the rest of the food.

Mitchell rolled his eyes, an amused smirk curling his lips "Alright."

–

It was nearly three, or maybe already four in the afternoon when the couple was done eating, whining about their sore behinds and just how boring was the show they were currently watching.

"We need to change channel or put on a DVD 'cause I'm about to throw this bottle at the telly." Mitchell threatened as he raised his Corona.

Anders glared at him "Don't you dare, it's a waste of good beer and... I don't wanna buy a new TV." he took a sip of his own lager "What do you wanna watch?"

Mitchell shot one last glare at the screen before shrugging "Dunno, man. Anything's better than friggin'..." he squinted "What's this called again?"

The god laughed and shrugged "Don't fuckin' know, don't fuckin' care." he pushed himself off the couch and went to search through the pile of newly bought DVDs stashed in a corner of the library "So uh, funny movie, crappy movie... What are we watching?" he took another gulp of beer.

The vampire sat on his haunches and tilted his head, chewing on his lower lip as he thought "Um, funny. I'm in no mood for anything else." he swigged at his Corona and nearly choked on it as he quickly added "Or funny and crappy, dunno."

Anders crouched down with a grimace and sat the bottle on the floor "Uh... We bought Dodgeball, Wedding Crashers, White Chicks..." he scowled down at a flashy looking case "Did you buy this?" he showed his boyfriend a Rock Of Ages DVD.

Mitchell's eyes lit up "Oh! That movie has a nice soundtrack, too bad for the kids they're probably fucking annoying." he made a face "It's an 80's rock hits musical."

Anders scrunched his nose at the mention of possible angsty teen romance, then narrowed his eyes as he looked back at the cover "Is this... Tom Cruise dressed as a rocker?" he blinked.

Mitchell smirked "Yeah, and there's Russell Brand, too."

Anders' eyes shot up in his boyfriend's direction "You like him?"

The vampire shrugged and took a large gulp of beer "What's not t'like?" he grinned.

The god rolled his eyes "Well if you like tall, boney dudes with insane hair."

Mitchell's jaw hung open as his brows knitted "Oi, I'm tall, skinny and my hair is always a mess!" he flared his nostrils "Fuck you."

Anders laughed "I knew you'd be like this." he picked up his beer and straightened back up. He popped the disc into the DVD player on the way back to the couch, then plopped down next to his sulking boyfriend. "You're _way_ hotter than him, eh?" he smirked and wrapped a hand around Mitchell's neck.

The vampire rolled his eyes "Yeah, whatever." then he arched a brow, smirking "I think you're jealous, 'cause I said I fancy him."

The god scowled and reared back "What?" he scoffed "Don't be ridiculous." he rolled his eyes and removed the hand from the nape of Mitchell's neck to grab the remote.

Mitchell raised his brows and grinned "Oh, you're really jealous!" he sniggered and took a sip of beer, shaking his head "Oh man, you're adorable." he bit his lower lip as he stared at his boyfriend.

Anders rolled his eyes "I'm not jealous, piss off." he started up the movie, accurately avoiding Mitchell's gaze. The vampire kept sniggering at his side, so he slapped his knee "Shut up!"

Mitchell shifted closer, grimacing at his soreness, then placed his lips against the god's cheek "Anders is jealous of Russell Brand, he thinks that I like that actor better than him..." he chanted between chuckles and soft kisses.

The blond shook his head but didn't say anything, nor did he push Mitchell away or reared back "Shut up, the masterpiece is about to start." he muttered, unable to bite back a smirk when the brunet nipped softly at his jaw.

Mitchell pulled back and took a large sip of beer as he rested back against the couch "Oh god, can we skip this part?" he furrowed his brows at the blonde, cliché girl that was obviously leaving her home to look for fame and fortune in Hollywood or something.

Anders shook his head "Nope, shut your cockhole."

The vampire arched a brow "Which one?"

The god looked back at him and they both bursted out laughing. "The blowjob hole." Anders nodded.

Mitchell just sniggered then stood up from the couch "I think we need something stronger than this to watch this movie." he walked up to the fridge to pull out four more beers, then grabbed the bottle of Fenrir from the booze cabinet.

"And this is why you're my boyfriend." Anders smirked when the vampire sat back down on the couch and grabbed the fresh Paulaner bottle that Mitchell was handing him.

The vampire smirked and popped the cap of the bottle open as he looked back at the screen "Oh look, Russell." he winked at Anders and earned himself a punch in the shoulder "Ouch! Jealous." he growled.

Anders shook his head "Stop it." he looked back at the screen and snorted "Yeah right, she's a metal chick."

Mitchell was still laughing when the initial David Lee Roth song turned into Nothing but a good time by Poison and he perked up in his seat "Oh man, now we're talking."

The god raised his brows "Oh dude! I love this song!"

The movie went on and the couple found that they knew pretty much all the songs since they were famous rock classics, and when the annoying teens were singing or simply interacting the vampire and the god preferred to share messy kisses between a swig of beer and a sip of vodka.

Anders kept marveling at Tom Cruise's arse and back, loving the outfits he was flaunting and they both agreed on the fact that Catherine Zeta-Jones was still one of the hottest actresses around.

The blond was half seated in the brunet's lap, a bit more than tipsy but still not completely wasted, Mitchell loved the way his boyfriend had turned all mellow and cuddly, and it was when the vampire looped an arm firmly around the god's waist that Anders nearly dropped his fourth lager as he gaped and pointed at Russell Brand and Alec Baldwin on the screen.

"Are they actually singing Can't fight this feeling?" the blond snapped his head towards the brunet and nearly knocked their noses together "We were right, they're totally gay!"

Mitchell was staring at the TV wide-eyed and his jaw was as slacked as his boyfriend's "Shite!"

They both bursted out laughing, then the vampire started singing along with the characters, a passionate look suddenly painted all over his face as he used the rim of the bottle as a microphone.

Anders snorted "Oh please, this song is terrible." he shook his head with a chuckle.

Mitchell's eyes screwed shut as he kept singing out of tune "..._'cause I feel so secure when we're together, you give my life direction, you make everything so clear–_" he opened his eyes and raised his eyebrows, nodding as he tried to get Anders to sing the following line of the song.

The god arched a brow and busied his mouth with the beer he was clutching in his hand, completely ignoring his boyfriend's request.

"C'mon, you're no fun!" the vampire whined as he pinched Anders' hip.

The blond squirmed in the brunet's lap "Oi!"

Mitchell simply squeezed his eyes shut all over again as he began to sing the chorus at the top of his lungs, sounding like a dying whale.

Anders stared at him with an horrified look on his face, unable not to break into a giggling fit.

But then Mitchell was kissing him, and it was one of those sloppy, sweet kisses in which the vampire pooled all the love he felt for Anders, leaving the god stunned and dizzy. The blond didn't know if he had to blame the booze circulating in his body or the breathtaking kiss he had shared with his boyfriend, but he actually did start singing along with both the vampire and the movie – both unable to hold a tune to save their lives – and it was seriously hard to tell if they were just mocking the characters or pouring out their feelings through the definitely-too-cheesy-for-them lyrics.

By the end of the Reo Speedwagon song Mitchell was lying on the couch and Anders was hovering on top of him, their lips and tongues way too busy to comment, mock or sing as they moved in a perfect lazy sync. They made out for what seemed like ages, the empty bottles of beer forgotten either between the cushions of the sofa or the floor, the actors in the movie singing for a completely unfocused audience. Of course they didn't notice that the film was coming to an end and both Tom Cruise's and Malin Akerman's characters were tearing down the toilet they were having sex in, that until Don't stop believing by Journey started playing.

Anders pulled back with creased brows, lips red and swollen that he kept parted as he tried really hard to focus on what he was hearing "Is that–?"

Mitchell looked up at him puzzled, not understanding the reason why his boyfriend would suddenly stop kissing him "What? What is what?" he blinked under thick, furrowed brows "Why aren't you kissing me?"

The blond looked over at the screen and slowly sat up on his haunches "Isn't it from Journey?"

The brunet grimaced "Anders, what–"

"Oh yes! I love Journey! We should totally put on one of their records, later!" Anders beamed excited as he reached out for the bottle of vodka and took a large swing. He screwed his eyes shut, grimacing at the way the booze was burning down his throat and stomach then quickly shook his head as he looked back down at his boyfriend "We gotta sing this! C'mon!"

Mitchell was still looking completely confused as Anders pulled him to stand on the couch with him.

"Oh man, wouldn't you wanna have a foursome with Stacee Jaxx and the hot journalist chick?" Anders laughed as he downed more vodka.

The vampire nodded "Well, yeah." he raised his brows at the admission, then tilted his head as he squinted at the screen "Has Mary J. Blige always been in the movie?"

Both of them shared a puzzled look then nearly fell off the back of the couch as they broke into an hysterical fit of laughter. They found the strength to look back at the TV through the tears and when they saw the kids strutting up on the stage Anders widened his eyes "Oh c'mon, they look nothing like rockstars, even Mike looks more like a rockstar than they do!"

At that point Mitchell slumped over the back of the couch, holding his stomach as he howled with laughter while Anders tugged on his arm to try and get him to stand back up.

"C'mon we gotta sing!" he slurred as he took another large sip of vodka, spilling most of it down his chin and neck.

The vampire straightened up on wobbly legs, wiped his tears with the back of his hand and nicked the bottle from the god's loose grip "I need some fuel, otherwise I can't sing properly." he took a huge swig, making a face as the booze poured down his throat and bowels, then let out a war cry.

And then they weren't even following properly the song as they practically screamed the lyrics to the song, dancing and bumping into each other, until Mitchell tripped over the armrest and fell backwards on the floor, dragging his boyfriend along with him. They both groaned in pain as they hit the carpet of the living room.

"Shit, I think I cracked a rib or something. Fucking ouch!" Anders moaned as he sat halfway up, rubbing at his ribcage.

"I think I broke my tailbone, Jesus." Mitchell rolled on his stomach and let out a dry sob before looking up at his boyfriend. "I'm too old for this shit." he shook his head.

Of course that triggered another laughing fit that didn't stop until Anders groaned again, holding his supposedly injured ribs.

"Aw, are you really hurt?" Mitchell eventually sat up, ignoring the stinging pain in his behind and placing a hand over Anders' shoulder.

"Yeah, shit." the blond grimaced.

"Want me to take you to the hospital?" the vampire squeezed the god's shoulder softly, concern evident in his tone and expression.

Anders shook his head "No, I'll be fine. Just– help me up, eh?"

Mitchell stood up himself, then scooped his boyfriend up and carried him bridal style to the bedroom.

The god squirmed and kicked a bit "What are you– I didn't ask you to carry me!"

The vampire carefully lied him down on the mattress and sat down beside him "Shut up, you're drunk and hurt." he smirked.

Anders glared up at him, his hand still trying to rub the pain away from his ribs "So are you."

Mitchell narrowed his eyes "Maybe a bit."

The god scoffed and tried to shift in a more comfortable position.

"C'mon, lemme check." the brunet moved Anders' hand away and carefully pulled his hoodie up "It doesn't look bad, but you'll probably get a nasty bruise tomorrow." he scrunched his face.

The blond rolled his eyes "No shit, Sherlock."

Mitchell glared at him "Look, I'll make us both coffee, then we should probably put something in our stomachs." he sighed.

Anders nodded "Alright, and that something better be Sushi."

The vampire made a face "I'd rather not have raw fish for dinner, thanks."

"Fine. Indian?" the god huffed with an arched a brow.

"Why can't we just have Chinese for once?" Mitchell whined.

"Because you should probably lay down with me and make me feel better. Then we can have all the Chinese food you want." Anders flashed him a sly smirk as he slowly twisted his fingers into the vampire's shirt.

"Oh..." the brunet broke into a similar smirk "Oh, okay then." he licked his lips and laid down on his side, looping an arm around Anders' waist and cuddling close to him "Someone's cuddly." he teased as he nosed at the soft spot right behind the god's earlobe.

Anders' eyelids dropped shut "Shut up before I break your tailbone for real." the tone was soft and not threatening at all, just like the smile that had spread on his lips.

Mitchell's laugh vibrated against the blond's soft skin as he peppered it with open-mouthed kisses.


	5. Baking is caring

_**Phelpshobbit**__ once mentioned how she would have liked to see Anders and Mitchell bake a pie and feeding it to each other and generally being fluffy and cute so I couldn't let this opportunity slip, here you go._

_PS: Sorry about the horrible title, I suck at titles kjalektjaetakj_

_PPS: Thanks to the lovely Heather (allopoppet) for BETA-ing this!_

* * *

**Baking is caring.**

"Do you even know how to bake a pie?" Anders judgmental tone and glare would have ticked off anyone, but Mitchell was way too used to it and he really couldn't care less. The vampire snorted as he waved a whisk a few inches from the god's nose.

"I'd have you know, my dear, that decades ago I used to help me mum bake pies and cakes all the time," he snorted, before he started whisking the ingredients for the filling together. Anders sighed and cracked the fridge open to get himself a beer.

"Just don't set the kitchen on fire, eh?" He uncapped the bottle and took a swig. Mitchell turned around, glaring at his boyfriend from under creased brows.

"You get your god-of-talking-crap arse over here and help me with the crust."

The god raised his eyebrows. "I beg your pardon?"

The brunet huffed. "C'mon, it'll be nice to do this together!"

Anders blinked. "Just 'cause I'm dating a man it doesn't mean I like to knead dough or–" he pulled a face, not really sure of what to say next, "-weave braids into my hair."

Mitchell rolled his eyes. "You're such an idiot, baking will not emasculate you," he shrugged. "You've serious manliness issues, Anders." He sighed as he went back to whisking.

The god chugged on his lager, completely ignoring the vampire's words. "Also, why did you make the filling before the crust, if you're so good at baking pies?" he pointed out with a cocked eyebrow.

"Because I was actually waiting for my idiot boyfriend to help me out with it," promptly came the vampire's answer. "I really want to see you sinking your fingers deep into the dough." He smirked as he looked over his shoulder. "That would be sexy." He wriggled his brows.

Anders shook his head, unable to hold back a snicker. "You little shit." He looked down at the floor for a moment then took another large swig of lager, before he walked up to the counter and hitched himself up on it just next to the bowl Mitchell was mixing all the ingredients in. "Once I'm done with this beer I'll be all yours, 'kay?" He was still thinking that it was a stupid idea, but he knew that smirk too well to turn his boyfriend down.

Mitchell broke into one of his most brilliant grins. "Ta!" – he leaned in to steal a kiss from the god, his tongue quickly finding its way inside the blond's mouth. Anders tasted like ale and cigarettes and it was definitely one of his favorite mixes. When he pulled back he couldn't help but nick the bottle from his boyfriend's hands to take a gulp of lager himself. Anders raised his brows as he took the bottle back from the brunet.

"No drinking and baking, do your job," he smirked, and took his time to swallow the rest of the beer. The kiss had left him satisfied, yet it had built the right anticipation for what they were going to do with all that flour and butter.

Their shirts were shed in a shorter time that they'd imagined; flour was everywhere and their hands were sticky with butter and dough. Anders was spreading part of the dough on the bottom of the baking pan, or at least he was trying to, since Mitchell's hands were running across his stomach and chest while he mouthed at the god's neck and jaw.

"Do you still think that baking is stupid?" the vampire grinned against the shell of Anders ear, then softly nibbled and sucked on the earlobe. The god moaned softly and rested his head back on Mitchell's shoulder.

"Yeah, but you're making it better," he grinned and tipped his head up towards the brunet's.

The vampire captured the god's lips in a slow, deep kiss, smiling all the while as his hands moved to rest over the blond's hips, squeezing them lightly as he pulled back. "C'mon, we gotta put it in the fridge." He gave a last quick peck to his boyfriend's lips.

Anders groaned and looked down at sticky fingers. "Well, we gotta do something about these, first." He turned around and leaned back against the counter. "Wanna help out?" he smirked as he held up his hands in front of his boyfriend's face.

Mitchell rolled his eyes, a lopsided smirk spreading on his lips as he wrapped his long fingers around both of Anders' wrists and pulled his hands closer to envelop a digit at a time with his lips. He took his time to twirl his tongue around the tips, then swallowed them down to the knuckles making sure to keep his gaze focused on Anders' in the process.

The blond watched him with a slacked jaw and hooded eyes, he waited for the vampire to have sucked clean each one of his fingers then threw his arms around Mitchell's neck to pull him into a rough, passionate kiss. The vampire huffed and wrapped his arms around the god's waist as he kissed him back.

"Alright, now I think we can put the pan in the fridge, can't we?" he spoke against Anders' lips and pecked softly at them before rearing back.

Anders pursed his lips and shrugged. "Okay, let's." He carded his fingers briefly through Mitchell's curls then turned to grab the pan and put it inside the fridge. "By the way, I hope you do realize that decades are a shitload of time and people probably made pies a little differently and it's also actually possible that you might have forgotten how to actually make pies?" He arched a brow and looked at his boyfriend before taking a cigarette from the packet set on the island.

The vampire glared at the god. "I do remember how to make a damn pie, is not quantum physics," he replied, then he lowered his gaze and pulled his phone out of his pocket, unlocked the screen and showed Anders the internet page that was still open. "I did have to google the recipe, though. I needed to refresh my memory."

Anders squinted at the screen and burst out laughing. "You're such a numbnuts!" He shook his head and lit up the cigarette he was still holding between his fingertips. "It better be good," he said, raising his eyebrows with a smirk as he took a drag.

Mitchell sniggered himself. "It will! I'm sure it will be good!" He snatched the stick from his boyfriend's fingers and borrowed a smoke. He was the only one allowed to nick cigarettes right out of Anders' hands, just like Anders was the only one who could do that to him.

Anders turned to the bowl with the filling and dipped his index finger inside the dark mixture of ingredients. "It's gonna take forever for it to be ready, though." He brought his digit up to his lips and flicked his tongue at it before he sucked on it painfully slowly, blue eyes glued to brown ones in the process. The vampire bit his lower lip.

"It takes the time that it takes..." He grabbed the blond's wrist and gently tugged on it, watching as the finger slipped out of his lips. "Tastes good?" he asked, arching a brow.

Anders shrugged. "Dunno, maybe I should try it again." A small smirk curled his lips.

Mitchell mirrored his expression perfectly as he dipped two fingers into the bowl, scooping up a generous amount of filling and placing it over his own tongue. He didn't swallow; instead he tilted his head just slightly and ducked it enough to reach Anders' mouth with his. The god tipped his chin up and welcomed the brunet's tongue in his mouth with his own, licking and sucking at it, blueberry being the strongest flavor in his mouth right before that of tobacco.

The kiss was slow, wet and seemed to be never-ending as the cigarette burnt out between Mitchell's fingers; however, when they pulled back it wasn't due to the lack of oxygen, but because of a spark that had landed on the vampire's skin.

"Shit– Fuck!" he cursed as he jumped slightly back, nearly dropping the stick on the floor.

Anders widened his eyes. "Watch it!" he cried as he quickly tore the cigarette from Mitchell's grasp and threw it into the sink. "Shit, that was close!" He took the vampire's wrist and gently pulled at it to examine his hand. Mitchell sighed.

"I'm sorry... I nearly burned down the house." He bit his lower lip then furrowed his brows, scrunching his face as he looked down at his hand. "I'm okay, it'll be gone soon."

Anders pursed his lips and nodded. "You're a butthead," he smirked, and kissed the underside of the vampire's wrist. Mitchell arched a brow.

"Oh, I am? I'd rather say that you're too distracting."

Anders nibbled the heel of the vampire's hand. "Well, you're the person I like to distract the most," he grinned as he nipped at the soft tip of the brunet's thumb.

Mitchell sucked his lower lip in as he pushed his thumb past the god's lips. "You're more of a devil than a god."

Anders grinned around the digit. "You always say that." He sucked softly on his boyfriend's fingertip. "Let's play a game, shall we?"

The vampire scowled. "A game?"

The god let Mitchell's finger slide out of his mouth and nodded. "Mhm. Let's see how distracting I can get while you pour the filling in the pan and cover it up with the rest of the dough." He grinned mischievously as he spoke. Mitchell tilted his head as an amused smile curled his lips.

"Okay?"

Anders bit his lower lip, the same grin still plastered on his face as he stepped over to the fridge to take the pan out of it, before placing it on the counter and turning around to face the vampire.

"C'mhere," he beckoned him to move closer to him. Mitchell nibbled the inside of his lower lip and stepped ahead.

"So?" he shrugged. The god rolled his eyes.

"Gimme some time at least, eh?" He slipped his fingers underneath the waistband of Mitchell's sweatpants and tugged them down along with his boxers.

The vampire grinned right away. "Oh, it's this kinda distraction," he nodded, and dipped his head to capture the blond's lips. Anders tipped his head back, avoiding the kiss, a shit-eating grin spread on his lips.

"Not so fast, Lestat. Not so fast." He turned halfway to the bowl with the filling, this time dipping two fingers to scoop up the mixture. He used the rest of his fingers to spread the sticky sauce over his hand before he wrapped it around Mitchell's member, then he tilted his chin up to whisper a few inches away from his boyfriend's lips. "Just take a tiny step back."

The vampire's jaw dropped slightly as he looked down at Anders' lips with hooded eyes. He gulped and stepped back just like the god wanted. As soon as Mitchell moved, Anders dropped to his knees, trying to fit between the counter and the vampire's legs, then looked up at Mitchell as he started to stroke him to full hardness. "Go on, do your baking." He flicked his tongue at the underside. Mitchell scrunched his face and moaned softly.

"Oh, I hate you." he whined.

Anders raised his eyebrows, his wrist still working in a steady motion. "And I haven't even started yet."

The vampire groaned again and then grabbed the bowl with the filling to pour it right over the bottom crust of the pie. Anders waited the exact same time in which Mitchell tipped the bowl to wrap his lips around the tip and flick his tongue at the slit. He felt the vampire shake and he knew that he had spilled some of the sauce over the countertop. Mitchell cursed and tried his best to not waste all the ingredients he had spent so much time to prepare and mix, but he knew that Anders was going to provide the best distraction he could come up with. Anders was watching his boyfriend all the while from under his lashes, enjoying every whimper, groan and curse.

Mitchell was afraid to lose a finger as he tried to cut the butter in small pieces while Anders deep throated him like his life depended on it.

"Oh fuck!"

He did drop the knife and fisted at Anders' hair, neck arching back as a violent shiver shook his body.

Anders pulled all the way back and released the vampire's erection with a wet pop. "Love me some blueberry flavored cock," he smirked and licked his lips.

Mitchell looked down at him with hooded eyes and shook his head. "Distracting little shit."

Anders tilted his head and gave him the most innocent, puzzled look he could manage. "Me? Why?" He furrowed his brows. "You giving up on your pie-making career already, Mrs Lovett?"

Mitchell dropped his head and laughed. "You're the worst."

Anders smirked. "You flatterer. Get back to your job," he said before blowing softly over the wet tip of Mitchell's cock. Mitchell growled and another chill shook his body slightly.

"Alright, alright!" he whined and went back to work.

Rolling out dough with the perverted incarnation of a Norse god giving you the best head you could imagine isn't exactly a walk in the park. Mitchell tried to be quick, tried not to hurt himself, not to growl, groan and drop the rolling pin only to grab Anders' head and fuck his throat until he was finished. He really did try to refrain from all this but he failed miserably. He just couldn't resist Anders' warm, skilled mouth, not the way his fingers were digging firmly into his buttocks, how his tongue pressed and flicked in all the right places and ways, how his lips stretched and tightened perfectly as he sucked, the way he knew how to use just enough teeth to tip him off the edge and that throat that had apparently forgotten what gag reflexes were. He unloaded himself down Anders throat with a strangled cry and was quick enough to hold onto the edge of the counter when his knees almost gave out.

Anders pulled back, swallowing and wiping his lips and chin with the back of his hand, a victorious smirk playing on his lips. "We played. You lost."

Mitchell would have smacked that smirk right off his face, if he didn't love it so much. "Fuck off..." he growled lowly, but he was smiling.

Anders sneaked out from between the counter and the vampire and stood up to rub briefly at his own knees. "I'm gonna go shower a bit, you finish making this–" he grimaced down at the pan "-thing."

Mitchell glared at him. "No way, wait for me to put it in the oven and I'll go with you."

Anders arched his brow. "Fine, but we're having a bath, instead. I'll wait for you in the tub." He turned around and left the kitchen to get in the bathroom. Mitchell hung his head and shit his eyes as he let out a huge sigh, then straightened back up as he pulled his pants and boxers up, biting his lip when the fabric grazed his sensitive flesh.

The pie was in the oven a handful of minutes later, or maybe more, and the vampire was already naked when he strutted into the bathroom.

"We have fifty minutes for this," he announced as he carefully stepped into the tub and then beckoned Anders to sit back against his chest. Anders scowled at him before he moved to sit between Mitchell's legs.

"Ever heard of oven with timers? Ours actually have a timer. Did you set it?" he asked, resting his back against the vampire's chest. Mitchell rolled his eyes.

"'Course I did, but still we shouldn't leave it in the oven for hours."

The god arched a brow and turned his head as much as he could to glare at his boyfriend. "Are you actually telling me that a fucking pie is more important than us taking a bath?"

The vampire looked at him dead in the eye. "No, Anders. I'm just saying that it'll take a lifetime for it to get cold and I really want you to taste it," he deadpanned as he looped his arms around the blond's waist.

Anders grinned. "Well, I already tasted the filling, it was pretty damn good."

Mitchell tilted his head back, letting his eyes drop shut. "I knew it," he sniggered, then dipped his head to nuzzle the god's neck "But it would be nicer if I could feed it to you, you know? With whipped-cream and all the rest." He sucked in Anders' intoxicating scent and placed a kiss on that spot that always made him squirm – and yes, it didn't fail him.

Anders did shiver slightly as he tilted his head to give the vampire more access to his neck – oh, the irony. – "Feeding it to me, eh?" He pursed his lips "Fifty minutes it is, then," he shrugged slightly. Mitchell's only reply was a small chuckle and a kiss behind the blond's earlobe.

Of course fifty minutes turned into sixty, then into an hour and a half, and they weren't even making love, they were just cuddling, washing each other and enjoying the calm of their evening. It had been a tough week at work for the both of them, especially for Mitchell who was still struggling with his self-control issues around gory scenarios, but that was pretty normal for a vampire. If the water hadn't started to be so damn cold that they risked getting sick – actually Anders was the only one at risk, but still Mitchell hated being cold – the couple would have probably lingered into the tub for another hour or so.

"Shit, it's been nearly two hours." Mitchell bit his lower lip as he checked the time on Anders' watch.

The god toweled his hair and offered his boyfriend a shrug. "I don't smell smoke, it's a good thing."

The vampire rolled his eyes and started rubbing his hair dry himself. "It will still be too warm to eat, I guess." He pulled on his sweatpants, not even bothering to wear any boxers.

Anders put the towel into the laundry basket as he raised his eyebrows. "Unless you wanna spend the night shitting your soul out I guess we should wait a little more." He pursed his lips as he turned to face his boyfriend.

Mitchell scrunched his nose. "There's no need to be a smartass about this, yeah?"

The blond's only reply was a smirk before he stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Mitchell followed him, sniffing the air.

"It does smell good, though, doesn't it?" He broke into a proud grin as he pulled a shirt and a hoodie out of one of his drawers. Anders did agree; the pie smelled delicious but he just didn't want to give any satisfaction to his boyfriend.

"Meh. Kinda," he shrugged as he tugged on a pair of pants over his blue boxer briefs.

Mitchell pouted. "You're an arse."

Anders turned to face him. "Hey, it's not my fault if you can't make pies. You used to bake them during the friggin' war with your mom, I wouldn't be surprised if you sucked even ages ago." He pulled a face and slipped on a pair of thick socks.

The expression on Mitchell's face turned from annoyed to offended, and that's when he stormed out of the bedroom without saying a word. Anders widened his eyes from under knitted brows and jumped to his feet when the vampire left the room like that.

"John?" he called as he reached him in front of the oven. "John, what was that?"

Mitchell took the pie out of the oven and placed it on the countertop to let it cool down better.

"What?" he asked in a cold tone. Anders looked down at the pie; it didn't look like a prize winner but it certainly seemed good, just the smell was promising alone. "You, bolting out of the room like thunder."

The vampire shrugged, avoiding any kind of contact with his boyfriend as he kept his eyes focused down on the crust. "Nothing. I had to take this shit out of the oven." He carefully tapped the top crust with his fingertips to make sure that it was well cooked.

Anders sighed and rolled his yes as he leant back against the island. "C'mon, don't tell me I offended you. It's just a pie! I was kidding! I'm sure it'll taste good."

Mitchell scoffed. "Of course not, you never mean any harm to anyone. Still you just don't know when to shut that trap of yours," he growled lowly as he moved to the couch. Anders scowled and caught his boyfriend by the wrist

"Oi, what's wrong with you?" He tugged on the vampire's arm to make him look at him. Mitchell turned only to glare at the god.

"Can I go sit, now?" he asked, then he tilted his chin in the direction of the pie. "Why don't you go flush it in the toilet? I guess that's where it belongs." He shook the blond's hand off his wrist and strode towards the sofa. Anders' eyes were open wide as he stared puzzled at his overreacting boyfriend, watching as he heavily flopped down onto the cushions.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? I was only joking!" he cried, spreading his arms as he justified himself again. Mitchell grunted, folding his arms across his chest as he looked aside. Anders blinked and decided to join him on the couch.

"Oi, talk to me." He pressed their shoulders together, and when he saw that the brunet was still ignoring him he moved to straddle his lap.

Mitchell huffed. "I'm not in the mood, get off me," he muttered as he stared insistently at the bricks on the wall. Anders chucked him under the chin.

"I don't care, just look at me."

Mitchell's head snapped in the god's direction. "Of course you don't care! You never care about what or how someone else could feel."

Anders squinted at him. "Whoa, whoa. Since when are you so sensitive about me teasing you?" He pushed a few curls away from the vampire's eyes and tilted his head slightly. Mitchell sighed.

"Work has been hell, Michelle's constantly following me any chance she gets, I still crave the blood of the patients and–" he shrugged. "I was just trying to be nice to you, bake you a pie because that's what normal people do." He raised his brows.

Anders pursed his lips, his expression softening as his boyfriend started venting to him. "Baking me a pie makes you feel more human?" He raised his eyebrows. The vampire shrugged and looked away, a little embarrassed.

"It's not just that..." he muttered.

Anders brought a hand up to Mitchell's chest to rub soothing circles into it. "C'mon, you can tell me everything. You know that," he encouraged him in a mellow voice, similar to Bragi's – a voice that he only ever used around his boyfriend.

Mitchell shook his head. "Just leave it, yeah?" He rubbed his thumb across his brow. "Just– don't nag me like that. You know it bothers me when you cross the limit."

Anders looked down briefly. Mitchell had always told him that there were certain lines he should never cross if he really cared about him, and he knew he shouldn't have made that much fun of him for doing things that didn't make him feel like a monster. "I'm sorry John, I really am."

He searched the vampire's eyes with his. Mitchell seemed to be deep in thought as he chewed on his inner lip, pondering if he should have added further reasons for reacting like that. He still refused to look at the god as he began to speak again.

"I miss my mother sometimes, you know?"

Anders frowned. "Aw, John..."

The vampire shrugged. "The last time I saw her she was seeing me off to war. She kissed me goodbye and told me that when I was gonna come back she would have made a beautiful dinner, with all my favorite dishes." He smiled bitter. He wasn't going to cry; he had spent decades crying over that matter when he wasn't too high on blood.

Anders grimaced. "Don't tell me that she was gonna bake you a blueberry pie."

Mitchell snorted and shrugged. "She always made it to me when I was a kid, and it made me feel good and loved. I wanted to make you feel the same." He smiled softly as he looked up at the blond. Anders groaned and buried his face into the brunet's neck, feeling like the biggest asshole in the whole universe.

"I'm a cunt," he muttered as he looped his arms around his boyfriend. "Could you ever forgive me?"

Mitchell smiled and wrapped his arms around the god. "I know you're an arsehole. Try to be a bit better, okay?"

Anders nodded and pressed several butterfly kisses on the soft skin of the vampire's neck. Mitchell smirked.

"Good. I forgive you."

Anders reared back with a smirk. "Now feed me some pie, you little shit."

The vampire chuckled and nodded. "Alright. Let me get up, then."

The blond cupped his boyfriend's cheeks and pressed a hard kiss to his lips before moving back to sit on the cushions. Mitchell stood up and took a plate out of the cupboard, cut a slice of pie and placed it onto the dish, watching as some of the filling oozed out of the crust. He pulled the cutlery drawer open to grab a fork, took a piece of paper and moved back to the couch. Anders clapped like an excited kid, offering his boyfriend one of his brightest grins and slinging his legs upon the vampire's lap as soon as he sat down.

"It does smell good, though."

Mitchell rolled his eyes. "Just stop talking." He took a forkful of pie and brought it up to the god's lips. "Say 'ahh'..."

Anders sniggered and opened his mouth. "Ahh..."

He wrapped his lips around the piece of pie that Mitchell fed him and took his time to taste it, humming. Mitchell quirked a brow.

"So?"

Anders scrunched his nose. "Tastes like arse."

Mitchell glared at him and flared his nostrils, ready to stand up and get out of the apartment in the blink of an eye, but Anders pressed his hands on his shoulders to keep him sat.

"No, no, no, no!" he sniggered, "I'm kidding! It's fucking delicious!" He grinned mischievously, then added "...Just like _your_ arse."

Mitchell dropped his eyes shut, forcing himself not to laugh. "Jesus fuck..." he said as he slowly shook his head, then they both burst out laughing.

Anders bent his knees slightly as he whined, "C'mon, gimme some more!"

The vampire shoved a huge piece of pie between his own teeth and grinned. "Here," he spoke around the mouthful. The god smirked.

"Uh, okay." He leaned in, opening his mouth to wrap his lips around the food, pressing them against the vampire's in the process. "Mm, it tastes even better like this," he spoke with his mouth full.

Mitchell sniggered and dipped his forefinger into the filling, only to smudge it all over his own lips. "Do you like my new lipstick, Anders? Do I look pretty?" he whined and batted his lashes. Anders widened his eyes and choked on his own mouthful, spitting some crust all over the vampire's face and coughing. Mitchell shut his eyes as soon as he saw crumbles flying towards his face and laughed as he patted his boyfriend's back.

"Don't die on me, please!"

Anders tried to stop laughing and coughing at the same time, bringing his fingers up to his eyes as he dried a couple stray tears. "Fuck, couldn't you wait for me to at least swallow?" he croaked out, a smirk still playing on his lips.

Mitchell nodded as he chuckled. "I totally should have, I'm sorry!"

The god shook his head. "That lipstick looks terrible on you, though. Let me make it better."

Anders cupped the vampire's chin and pulled him closer to lick and suck his lips clean. Mitchell's eyelids dropped shut and his lips stretched into a soft smile. A few shivers ran up his spine, and when he felt that the god was about to rear back he wrapped his free hand around the back of his neck.

"No, c'mhere!" he whined as he pulled him into a deep, wet kiss.

Anders grinned against Mitchell's lips as he kissed him back, but he pulled back almost right away, meeting the vampire's disappointed look. "What? I wanna eat more pie!" he shrugged.

Mitchell beamed, rolling his eyes just to pretend that it didn't make him happy. "Okay, okay." He scooped up a huge chunk of pie with the fork and fed it to the god.

Anders stared at the vampire as he munched on his mouthful, taking in every little detail that he loved about him: how his inviting lips were slightly reddened and swollen, the stubble on his jaw, the way his doe eyes shone with bliss and how his dark curls framed his gorgeous face. And the best part of all this was that Mitchell was his and no one else's, all that beauty was his and for the first time in his life Anders didn't wish for anything else, didn't care about the rest of the attractive, doable people out there because Mitchell was all he needed, all he wanted and cared about and it frightened him because he had never felt anything like that before. He had never told the vampire, never wanting to appear weak, stupid, vulnerable, but he was pretty sure that Mitchell knew how he felt because he could read him like a book.

"What are you grinning about?" the vampire asked with raised his brows, both curious and amused.

Anders shrugged and took the fork from the brunet's fingers to feed him a piece of pie. "Your face makes me laugh."

Mitchell glared at him as he chewed and his hand went to pinch Anders' side. The god jerked in the opposite direction with a gasp.

"Ow!"

Mitchell replied with a grin and ate another piece of pie before holding up the last chunk for Anders.

"Last bite. It's the best one!" he wriggled his brows. Anders picked the piece of pie from the fork and bit half of it off, then offered the other half to the vampire.

"We can both have the best part."

Mitchell arched an eyebrow. "Was that a metaphor?" he teased with a smirk.

Anders rolled his eyes. "Yeah, a metaphor for _shut the fuck up and eat your part before I change my mind_."

Mitchell sniggered and ate the piece of pie, making sure to nibble on the blond's fingers as he did so. "I like it when you're all sweet with me," he grinned, knowing perfectly that it was going to piss the god off. Anders glared at him.

"And I like it when you shut up about it. Consider yourself lucky, 'cause no one else will ever see me doing this cheesy stuff." He pulled a face and sucked on his own sticky fingertips. The vampire raised his brows.

"I do consider myself lucky." He licked his lips, extremely tempted to add something else but he knew there was only so much teasing that his boyfriend could take.

Anders took the empty dish from Mitchell's hands, setting it down on the coffee table before pulling his boyfriend to straddle his lap.

"So, what do you say if I take you out for dinner, then we come back here and I fuck you into the mattress until you beg for mercy?" he asked as he rubbed both hands up and down the brunet's sides. Mitchell slung his arms around the blond's neck, pursing his lips and looking up at the ceiling as he pretended to be deep in thought.

"Mm, why would you do that, though?" he cocked an eyebrow as he looked down at his boyfriend.

Anders scoffed. "Because you've had a rough week and my little Dracula needs to be pampered and spoiled, every now and then," he shrugged. "Happy?" he added with a tilt of the head.

The vampire nodded. "Okay, but I wanna eat Italian," he said as he dragged blunt nails up and down the god's nape.

Anders shivered, closing his eyes for a moment. "Sure, we can do that," he nodded. "Then afterwards I'll show you my Tower of Pisa, eh?"

Mitchell started laughing so hard that he lost his balance and toppled off the couch, ending up on the floor.

Anders bit back a chuckle as he scowled down at his boyfriend. "Hey! Are you implying that I've got a small cock?"

The only reply he got was a loud snort.

"God, what do I do to vampires, I wonder?" he smirked and stood up, bending over to tug on both of Mitchell's hands. "C'mon, stop pissing yourself and let's get dressed!"

"O-okay, okay!" The vampire dried his eyes and stood up only to throw his arms around the blond's neck whisper in his ear. "I am so lucky to have you," he smiled and buried his face into the crook of Anders' neck.

"I know." Anders smiled and kissed Mitchell's temple as he held him tightly.

And the vampire knew that what the god really meant was, _"So am I."_


	6. Not leaving, not going

**Anon asked: **Do you still take OGAV prompts? Because if you do, I have one; because we've read Mitchell have nightmares (about feeding from Anders) maybe it's Anders' turn? He'll dream the whole Herrick thing with another ending, this being Mitchell dying. He'll wake up and start panicking because Mitchell isn't there (he'll be at a late shift at work or something?) but then he comes home, finding the panicking god there. THANKS if you feel like writing this!

**A/N: **So, I had actually stopped filling prompts because I wasn't feeling good about them, but this was such a good prompt that I finished it in a matter of hours. Hope it's good enough!

* * *

**Not leaving, not going.**

The wall Anders was pressed into felt cold, just like Mitchell's hand on his cheek, but that's something he didn't mind and probably never will. He was used to his cold skin, his cold lips, and he loved that when they were so close, when they hugged, when they kissed or when they made love, Mitchell's body would warm up a bit. But that's not the case, it wasn't happening that night, and it was probably because it was a chilly night and even Anders' body was cold as the wind was freezing his face and anxiety was turning his blood to ice.

"Mitchell, do you really have to do this?" Anders breathed against the vampire's lips, his blue eyes pleading and so full of fear; Mitchell had never seen Anders' eyes look like that.

"There's no other way and you know it," Mitchell pressed his brow against Anders' and let out a sigh. Anders huffed and shook his head.

"I know! I know!" Anders growled, pulling back "But I can't lose you, I just can't!" he shrugged and looked down at his feet, chewing nervously on his bottom lip. God, why did he have to be so emotional? What had Mitchell done to him?

Mitchell chucked Anders under his chin to make him look back up at him "I'll try to do whatever I can to stay alive, alright?" he tilted his head "I'm doing this for us," Anders couldn't help but snort and look away, rubbing briefly at his own nose.

"Yeah, alright," Anders ran his fingers through his hair and Mitchell cupped his jaw with his gloved hand.

"You're my savior, and now I'm returning the favor," Mitchell said simply as he dipped his head to meet Anders' lips with his own.

"Right, by killing yourself," Anders rolled his eyes and Mitchell hushed him, slipping his tongue gently between Anders' lips. The god tried to build up some resistance, but soon enough he was wrapping both arms around the vampire's neck, pulling him closer and melting into the kiss like their lives depended on that gesture. Anders' fingers sunk into the mess of curls on the back of Mitchell's head, and Mitchell's fingers clawed desperately at the back of Anders' coat.

"I love you," Mitchell growled lowly and Anders didn't reply, as usual, he just attacked the vampire's lips all over again, biting and sucking on them until they turned red, almost purple.

But then something happened, something that Anders was totally unprepared for: he began to taste blood in his own mouth, and at first he didn't realize what that was all about, not even when a groan got stuck in the back of Mitchell's throat and soon turned into a sinister gurgle. Something poked him in his chest, something pointy and moist, he couldn't figure out what it was to save his life, so he pulled back to get a better look.

"What the f –" Anders' blood froze in his veins and his heart probably skipped more than just a beat when he realized that Mitchell had been staked, just like that.

"I-I'm sorry..." Mitchell's eyes were filled with tears, behind him Anders couldn't really see anyone, just a face with black eyes and a grotesque, maniac grin.

"No! No, fuck this can't be happening! John!" Anders fists gripped at Mitchell's leather coat, shaking him as angry tears rolled down his cheeks for the first time in God knows how many years. "You promised me that you weren't gonna leave me!" he was trying to shout but it was like someone was choking him, and his voice wasn't as loud as he meant for it to be.

"I love you, babe. I am so sorry, so, so sorry..." Mitchell shook his head as he sobbed uncontrollably. Anders let go of Mitchell's jacket and tried to remove the stake, only causing Mitchell to start bleeding out on him.

"No, no! John don't you fucking dare die!" Anders tried to shout again and it came out as hushed as before "I love you, you can't die! You're the only one I've ever loved!"

"And so were you," Mitchell coughed and held onto Anders' shoulders to steady himself "Please, please don't hurt yourself while I'm not here anymore, don't –" he tried to finish the sentence but his face began to crack like a dry leaf, his skin turned gray and soon he was just a pile of ash lying at Anders' feet.

And that's when Anders woke up, bolting up into a sitting position in the middle of his and Mitchell's bed, shaking and panting. His throat was sore and he really wondered if he had been screaming, or if it was just a consequence of the nightmare, but the worst part was that Mitchell wasn't there, he wasn't lying in bed with him and Anders choked on his own cry.

"J-John?" he called out soft at first, then he tentatively raised his voice "John, where the fuck are you?" he stood up from the bed and searched for the vampire through the whole house.

Nothing.

No one.

He was completely alone in the flat, just like in the dream. Because it had been a dream, right? It wasn't a memory, it couldn't possibly be a memory. Anders remembered Herrick being killed… Or wasn't he?

"Fuck, I am going nuts," Anders fell to his knees, he was hyperventilating and he didn't know if he was going to be able to stand back up soon.

Then there was a noise that startled him and made him look up towards the front door, it was a key slipping into the slot and unlocking it, opening it just a moment after and Mitchell sneaked inside as quiet as a burglar, coming back home after his night shift at the hospital. He turned to shut the door without making too much noise but froze when he saw his boyfriend kneeling on the floor wide eyed and flustered.

"What the fuck –" Mitchell squinted in the dim light "– are you drunk?" Anders stared at him.

"You're real, right?"

"What?"

"Oh fuck!" Anders placed both hands on the floor, hanging his head as he tried to take as many deep breaths as he could. Mitchell was at his side in the blink of an eye, kneeling in front of him as he pulled him back up.

"Anders you're scaring me, what's going on? Are you sick?"

"I love you," Mitchell froze and widened his eyes, that was something Anders said so rarely that it nearly sounded weird whenever he actually did.

"I... Love you too, Anders," Mitchell blinked and Anders clenched his jaw, looking down at the floor. He hated being vulnerable, he hated it with a passion but Mitchell was the only person he'd allow to see him in that state.

"You died," Anders began, and Mitchell scowled.

"Yeah, about... Decades ago," Anders glared at him so intensely that Mitchell actually got scared "Sorry..." he muttered.

"I had a nightmare, and you _died_ in that nightmare," Anders gulped as he explained. Mitchell frowned at those words and pushed a few damp locks away from Anders' forehead.

"But I'm here, yeah?" he searched Anders' eyes for a bit "I'm here with you, I didn't die," he brought Anders' hands to his mouth and placed a couple of kisses to his knuckles. Anders nearly whimpered as he looked at his boyfriend, he still couldn't wipe away the image of Mitchell being staked right in front of his eyes.

"It was Herrick... It's what would have happened if I hadn't pushed you out of the way," Anders' voice broke and he cleared his throat. Mitchell wrapped his arms around the god, pulling him into a soothing hug.

"Stop thinking about that, Herrick is in the past, he's gone. And we're still together, right?" he slowly combed his long fingers through golden hair "It's alright, love," his voice was nearly a whisper by then. Anders melted in the embrace, fingers gripping tightly at Mitchell's coat, his blunt nails scraping at the fake leather.

"Don't leave, ever," Anders breathed against Mitchell's neck, and the vampire held him tighter.

"I'll do my best," he kissed Anders' temple and pulled back "I think we need to go to bed, hm? Cuddles will do us some good," Anders growled and rolled his eyes.

"You turned me into a pansy, all right," Mitchell laughed softly and cupped his cheek.

"That's it, that's my Anders," he planted a hard kiss on those plump lips, then stood up offering Anders his help, and Anders held onto Mitchell's hands as he pulled himself up on his feet.

"How was work?" he suddenly asked as he looked up into Mitchell's tired eyes. The vampire smiled softly and shrugged.

"Was alright, lots of crap to mop up, but now that I'm home it's all good," his smile had turned into a big grin as he spoke, and Anders made a gagging noise.

"Sappy fucker," he rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. Mitchell laughed and gently stirred him in the direction of the bedroom.

"Shut up and move your arse," he said before he could grab a firm handful of Anders' butt. Anders gasped and pretended to be utterly offended as he playfully swatted Mitchell's hands away.

"Stop groping me, you pervert. My only love is Jesus!" he cried as he padded his way inside the bedroom, leaving a wheezing Mitchell behind him. Anders stopped when he reached the bed, looking down at the sweat soaked spot in which he had been lying during the nightmare.

"We should change the sheets," Mitchell suggested as tucked his chin over Anders' shoulder, his arms moving to loop around him. Anders sucked in a deep breath and nodded.

"I guess we should."

They changed the sheets quietly, Anders was still thinking about the nightmare and every once in a while he had to glance down at his hands to make sure they weren't covered in blood. Mitchell knew what was going on in Anders' head, but he didn't say anything, the god needed his time to get over it, talking was useless and Mitchell knew way too well how Anders hated to show his weak, sensitive side.

Mitchell fixed his own pillow case and tugged down the covers before he started undressing.

"It's a bit cold tonight, isn't it?" Mitchell started as he changed into a blue t-shirt. Anders gulped and nodded, it was cold indeed, just like that awful night, just like in the nightmare.

"Can I borrow one of your shirts?" Anders tried to sound as casual as possible, but Mitchell knew what that meant, it was Anders' way to say that he really needed his boyfriend that night.

"Sure, which one?" he asked softly, Anders shrugged and pursed his lips.

"Not fussed," he sighed and tugged off the gray, sweaty shirt he was wearing. Mitchell turned to his side of the closet and pulled out one of his oldest shirts, a Depeche Mode one that he had bought in the 80s at one of their shows. It was still in good conditions, the colors had faded a bit and there were a couple small holes here and there, but it smelled like him and he knew that Anders loved it, it was one of the first shirts the god had ever borrowed from him.

"Here," Mitchell tossed the shirt at him before he sneaked under the covers, tugging the duvet up to his nose. He watched as Anders grabbed the shirt and smirked down at it softly, he didn't say anything and just pulled it on, slipping into bed right after.

"Fuck, I'm freezing my bollocks off," Anders growled as he curled under the sheets and duvet, he shifted on his side and stared at Mitchell's smug expression "what are you grinning about?" he arched a brow "you wanna warm up my balls?" Mitchell laughed and pulled him into a hug.

"Sure, feel how warm I am!" the vampire smirked as he placed an ice cold hand on the crook of Anders' neck, making him squeal and shrink back.

"Fucking– don't do that again! Cover yourself more when you're outside!" Anders' voice was nearly an octave higher than usual and it made Mitchell cackle.

"I'm sorry you had that nightmare while I was away," the vampire bit his lower lip, his eyes soft and apologetic as he looked at Anders. The god shrugged and shifted back close to Mitchell, moving a hand to rub soft circles against his chest.

"It's okay, you're here now, right?" Mitchell nodded and dipped his head slightly to press his lips to Anders'.

"And I am not going anywhere," he pecked at Anders' lips once again, and the blond wrapped an arm around his neck.

"It was only a bad dream, I know, but it felt so real and... I really don't wanna be without you," Anders' voice was soft, shy, it was again that part of him that was for Mitchell's eyes only. Mitchell traced Anders' face with his index, slowly, gently, he knew those features like the back of his hand and he loved every single one of them.

"I experienced it in real life, I saw you nearly die right before my eyes and it was too horrible for words," he shuddered just thinking about it "so don't you worry, I have no intention to leave you," he thumbed at Anders' bottom lip, lowering it slightly "you're all my life," he raised his brows with one of his soft smiles, and Anders had to bury his face into his chest.

"Okay, enough sappiness for the whole week or I'll get cavities and diabetes," he groaned against Mitchell's shirt, making the vampire laugh and nuzzle his blond hair.

"Alright, you can fuck me all tied up tomorrow, so you can feel manly again," Mitchell joked against golden locks, but he knew that his boyfriend would have taken it seriously.

"Perfect, I'm gonna make you squeal like the Scarlet Pimpernel," Mitchell snorted so hard that he actually hurt his throat and began to cough like mad.

"Y-you jerk!" Anders laughed himself and left a streak of wet kisses along Mitchell's neck.

"Tomorrow, tomorrow I'll jerk you off," that just triggered another fit of laughter that nearly had Mitchell falling off the bed.

"What would I do without you?" the vampire eventually said when he was done laughing his ass off. Anders smirked up at him.

"You'd have less orgasms and you'd probably laugh a lot less," Mitchell huffed and nodded.

"The accuracy of this is actually sad," Anders tipped his head up.

"But I'm with you, aren't I?"

"Yeah, yeah you are."

They didn't make love that night, they didn't need to, falling asleep while holding each other close, lips glued together, was all that mattered, because as long as they had each other nothing could break them, nothing could hurt them.


End file.
